


hit me with your sweet love

by outropeace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Feminization, Infidelity, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega Louis, Powerful Harry, Praise Kink, Rich Harry, Scent Marking, Soulmates, Sugar Baby Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outropeace/pseuds/outropeace
Summary: Powerful people only end up with powerful people. The rest are just playthings in their lives. Louis Tomlinson was many things, but he wasn’t anybody’s plaything.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 135
Kudos: 924
Collections: One Direction Big Bang Round 3





	hit me with your sweet love

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the ongoing One Direction Big Bang Fic Fest! 
> 
> I finished this fic around october last year and left it unbetaed on my google docs for almost four months before a friend convinced me to join the the fest and now here we are! 
> 
> I want to thank Nicole, Lucia, Arely, Lottie and Aliss for being part of it since day one, cheering me up and proof read the mess I had at the beginning. I want to give a special mention and huuuuge thanks to [ Lynda](https://wait4ever.tumblr.com/), who practically transformed the fic and made it so so so much better. She was incredibly patient and lovely, and each and one of her suggestions were perfect and on point. She’s the perfect beta. Thank you so so much for helping me with this, Lynda <33
> 
> The beautiful art you will see in the fic was made by the brilliant and talented [halo-of-a-strong-heart](https://halo-of-a-strong-heart.tumblr.com/). You can go and check more of her art on her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/halosart) or support her on her [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Halo14)
> 
> The title is from Bubblegum Bitch by MARINA.
> 
> You can go to end notes to check some content warnings with some spoilers. <3

Powerful people only end up with powerful people. The rest are just playthings in their lives. Louis Tomlinson was many things, but he _wasn’t_ anybody’s plaything.

“So, he’s basically your sugar daddy.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds cheap.” Niall pouted and rolled his eyes.

Louis sighs. “What do you want me to call him, hm? Your aspartame spender? Fructose father?

“Rude.” Niall said, poking his tongue out. “Or –and this is just an option— you can call him my boyfriend who loves to spoil me and gives me anything I want.”

Louis would be more inclined to call him that if the circumstances were different and Niall wasn’t hooking up with a person who was probably twice his age, paying him for basically having sex with him, and wasn’t married.

Niall told Louis about the mysterious man for the first time a few months back. Louis still remembered the Sunday morning the boy woke him up, giddy fresh from his date with a new alpha. Niall’s first words were, _“I hit the jackpot”_ and proceeded to tell him everything about his latest hookup. 

Everything but his name.

For some reason –that Louis now understands as Niall not wanting Louis to find out by accident he was dating a married man— he decided to keep his name a secret. Turned out, Niall’s _benefactor_ was a well known businessman who would _never_ _take a “stupid omega”_ seriously. Or at least that was what his _wife_ yelled at Louis before hitting him right in the face.

“I’d be down for that if his wife hadn’t attacked me and thrown lukewarm coffee on my favorite shirt just this morning.”

“I told you I was sorry about that,” Niall huffed. “Maybe if you didn’t open the door to any strangers…” 

Louis snorts. “So she comes to _our_ house and attacks _me_ because she found out her cheating husband is having an affair with a college student and I unfortunately happened to reek like him. Because it turns out the infamous college student loves to use _my_ clothes without using suppressants, and is the same college student who always forgets to add scent blockers when he washes said clothes the next day. But from all these people _I am_ the guilty one for not checking before opening the door?” After a few beats Niall giggled behind his coffee mug. “Niall, she knows where you live, that’s creepy as fuck,” Louis hissed.

“I know,” Niall mumbled as he chewed his thumbnail. “But you at least have to accept the place we live is a dumpster with no type of security, no offense.”

“That has nothing to do with the situation. I just hope she doesn’t come back to throw more Starbucks on me because their coffee is really expensive and I can't afford to lose any more clothes.” Louis looked at his stained shirt that he didn’t have time to change that morning after the incident—it was either change clothes or miss his bus _and_ his two first classes. “And please take your suppressants. I’m sure that woman knows your scent by heart now. She can easily track you with that.”

“Can she? I mean, I know, _mom_ I’m taking— _oh my god_ , you’re here????” Niall suddenly screeched as he got up from his seat, running towards a tall stylish man who was waiting for him with open arms. “You’re actually here!!” Louis could now smell the scent of fresh lemons coming from Niall’s body.

“So much for _taking_ your suppressants.” Louis’ mumbled.

Louis could see Niall kissing the man all over his face while he beamed and held the omega as if he was made of feathers. 

_‘So this is him.’_ Louis thought.

He didn’t look much older than 30 but his posture and presence screamed expensive and well lived. Louis was confused for a moment because he thought ‘sugar daddies’ were supposed to be old and creepy and this man was the complete opposite of that. Stereotypes are a funny thing sometimes.

“Come here,” Louis heard Niall say while he dragged the man by his arm. “I want you to meet my best friend!”

Louis’ body froze as soon he smelled the alpha. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever scented. A mix of an amberly-woody trail after it rains, some type of citrus and a hint of vanilla hit his nose and watered his mouth. The scent almost hummed with power. Not only that, up close Louis could see that he wasn’t only tall but broad and strong. He also had that look when men _knew_ they’ve got _it_. 

Louis suppressed a whimper after his eyes landed on the man’s hungry ones –probably as a reaction to smelling Niall’s giddy scent.—”

“This is Louis, he lives with me!” Niall was looking at the man as if the sun came out of his ass –or dick– most probably his dick. The man for his part, after he came out of his lustful trance, looked at Niall like something precious. 

“Louis,” Niall elbowed him. “Be a well behaved boy and say hi to Harry.” Louis saw the man, Harry, tense. His eyes darkened whilst giving Louis a once over as the sound of a faint rumble came out of his chest. 

Was he threatened by Louis? Did he really believe Louis stood a single chance against him? And don’t get him wrong, Louis did know he was beautiful, smart and funny. The whole package, if you asked him... or his mom. However, he also was a broke _twink_ uni student and, most importantly, an _omega_ . The epitome of what Niall _was_ , not what Niall _wanted_ in a man.

“Pet, we really don’t have time for pleasantries,” Harry said. Louis suppressed a shiver after hearing how hoarse and deep his voice was. “We have to hurry,” he continued, possessive hand on Niall’s back.

“Pet? Really?” Louis mumbled.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Harry challenged him with a cold tone.

“Well now that you ask—” Louis started with his best fake smile on full display.

“He doesn’t, he doesn’t at all!” Niall hurried to interrupt. Big eyes pleading Louis to shut up. “He loves pet names, right Loulou?

“Loulou? _Really?”_ Harry said mirroring Louis’ prior reaction.

But two can play that game. 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Louis said in the most disdainful tone possible, as he arched his brow and popped his hip.

He saw the same dark look as before cross Harry’s features. He took a big breath and gulped when he saw Harry take a step closer to him. His smell was getting more intense by the minute and Louis was afraid his omega would take control over his body. Claiming what it wanted, what it craved. 

_Harry._

“Aren’t you hungry, H?” Niall hurriedly grabbed Harry by the arm, snuggling himself closer to him and far away from Louis. “You said we didn’t have enough time and I’m starving.” He was showcasing his famous puppy eyes and Louis was sure it would only take one look at Niall to melt Harry and make him forget about their stupid pissing contest.

Harry just needed to stop looking at Louis.

“H, please?” Niall’s soft pleading did it for Harry. And Louis felt oddly cold after the intense gaze wasn’t directed at him anymore.

“You’re right, pet, we have a lot of things to catch up on” Harry said tenderly to Niall. He already turned away from Louis when he heard, “Nice stain on your shirt, brat.” 

Niall stopped him before he could say anything. “Stop, I’m gonna bring you fancy food today so be nice.”

Louis replied with a faint “Whatever.” But was sure Niall didn’t even hear him, already hurrying to catch his jerk of an alpha.

\--

To say Louis hated his job was an underestimate. The pay was crap, the environment was toxic, and his boss was an asshole. But the hours fit with his schedule and he _really_ needed the money. 

He wasn’t ashamed of being a barista, he wasn’t ashamed to be cleaning tables, floors, or bathrooms. That’s why Louis ignored the reasons why he felt so embarrassed when he saw Niall walking inside the store with Harry by his side. 

They both looked glowing and happy. Clean and sharp from head to toe, whilst Louis was still wearing his dirty shirt under his apron.

_Great._

“Afternoon, young fella, would you be so kind as to give me a grande iced sugar free vanilla latte with soy milk?” Niall said with a huge smile on his face.

“Afternoon, young clown. You know we only serve cheap coffee and iced cheap coffee here.”

“Yuck.” Niall made a face. “Hey I’m not sleeping at our place tonight. I’m gonna take advantage of Harry as much as I can,” he said giggling.

“Oh, alright, that’s… that’s good,” Louis said, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Hey, did you talk about this morning’s incident?”

“God, no,” Niall fake shivered “Why would I tell him that? It would only bring more problems.” 

“Is he that bad?” Louis whispered looking at Harry who at the same time was giving a wary look to one of the dirty espresso machines.

Niall loudly laughed. “You have no idea...”

In Louis’ mind there were zero doubts. No matter how handsome Harry was, how good he smelled, or how much Louis craved for him to treat him as he treated Niall, he was still an awful person.

“Oh shit, before I forget,” Niall said before giving Louis a takeaway bag. “There’s even dessert and everything.” He beamed at Louis.

“You didn’t have to.” Louis said blushing, as waves of embarrassment ran through his body. He could also feel Harry’s gaze directed at him again. “Umm... thank you.”

“Oh don’t thank me. This was all on big man over there.” Niall pointed at Harry with his thumb. Small butterflies fluttered inside Louis’ stomach.

“It’s nothing, that’s just our leftovers.” Harry replied with a bored tone and indifferent eyes.

_‘Right.’_

“But—” Niall began to say before Harry shut him down with a stern _“Niall_ , it’s getting late.”

“Fuck, you’re right!” said Niall with alarmed eyes. “Please, eat this, I swear everything is delicious,” he whispered as he kissed Louis’ cheek.

“I promise,” Louis said with a forced smile while watching them leave. 

Louis had never felt like this about Niall, was the thing. As long as they had known each other, Louis never felt jealousy towards his friend. They sometimes ended up liking the same person but Louis always crushed any type of feelings –big or small— as soon he noticed Niall was also interested in them. 

Yet there he was still thinking how great it would be if that arrogant, _very married_ alpha could treat him as tenderly as he treated Niall. It didn’t make sense. Louis hated cheaters so why was he so fixated on this one?

“Thinking about love?”

“Thinking about how even though _you_ never brush your hair, it still looks better styled than mine,” Louis said smiling at the old man in front of him.

“Things upstairs get easier to manage when there is this little to brush.” The old man gave him an almost toothless smile. 

“What are you even talking about, Earl?” Louis said laughing. “People around my age would love to have the amount of hair you have at yours.”

“If that’s true, these are definitely wild times.” 

“Let’s pretend you don’t exactly know how wild they’re.” Louis said while Earl hummed. “Hey, have you eaten anything?” 

“I went for my groceries but the lady at the shelter said I was too young and jovial to get my share this month,” Earl said, laughing good heartedly as if he didn’t shatter Louis’ heart with just one sentence. 

“How much food do you have left?” Louis said seriously.

“Enough, kid, don’t worry about me. I survived wars.”

“You never went to any war, Earl,” Louis said flatly. “And you and I both know the closest you have been to a gun is a water pistol and you don’t even know how to use that. Now tell me, how much food…”

“Around four or five cans of beans,” Earl shrugged.

“Alright. Was that so difficult?” Louis said easily while his mind was rapidly spinning on what he could give Earl to help him to survive this month, eyes landing on the bag of food Niall left him a few minutes ago. “Hey, talking about food, can you take this? Because I’m way too full and my roommate just texted me saying he wasn’t going home so no food for him tonight.”

Louis was praying for his stomach to stay quiet, he was also starving but unlike Earl he _actually_ _was_ young and could spend a few days with just the basics.

“Are you sure, kid?” Earl said, sounding unsure. 

“You know our fridge is crap and the food that I take always ends up spoiled.” After saying that Louis remembered all the food that was close to expiration in the store’s pantry. If Louis’ boss found out, he probably would kill him but Louis was going to pay for the food with his own money the next day anyway. He didn’t see any problems with giving something to Earl. “Talking about spoiled food, we need to get rid of a bunch of food here. Wanna help me with that?”

“Help you how?” Earl said as he began to take out the boxes, each one of them full of food. From juicy looking steaks to creamy pastas, every single one of Louis’ favorites. Louis’ mouth watered at the sight. If this was their leftovers, Louis couldn’t imagine how spoiled Niall was by Harry. “Kiddo, are you there?”

“Uh? Oh, yeah!” Louis forgot for an instant Earl was there. “Well, you have a really nice fridge. So I could give you the stuff that’s about to expire and we can kill two birds with one stone.” It was then Louis noticed that Earl was dividing the food. “What are you doing?”

“Sharing my food with my friend. What else do you think I’m doing?”

“Oh, it’s not necessary, I told you. I’m really full.”

“And I’m not a bird yet you’re talking about killing me with a stone.” Earl said pushing a plate close to Louis.

“What?” Louis said, confused.

“Sometimes, you say pure nonsense.” Earl laughed. “Eat, kiddo, I need you to eat. If you want me to help you with the food, you have to eat with me.” He gave Louis another winning smile before stuffing his mouth with food.

And Louis, Louis could totally do that. “Let’s eat then.”

\--

Louis was feeling cold and grumpy. The heater in his apartment broke around 2am and he _had_ to grab all the blankets in the house. His nose felt runny and his head felt like it was about to explode. And Niall was looking like a million dollars sitting beside him in their classroom chair, fresh and with his arms full of flowers.

“We talked all night. Well, talked and… other stuff.” Niall said giggling, hiding his face behind the bouquet Harry probably bought for him that morning. 

“That’s good, I’m glad you finally decided to tell him.”

“Oh I knew I had to tell him since the moment it happened.” Louis refused to point out the day prior he said the exact opposite. Niall’s stare turned serious. “He wants me to move out of our apartment.”

“Oh…” Well, that was a problem because even though their apartment had many flaws –it certainly had more flaws than any other apartment at that point– it was close to both their college and Louis’ job and without Niall's income he couldn’t afford to pay rent. “And what did you say?”

“He took me to this really nice apartment, it’s not really big but it was _cozy and warm._ Louis I—”

“You said yes...”

“I’ve never had something for myself, a _home_.”

“And you think that’s a home? The small apartment a married man is giving to you because his wife now knows where you live? That’s your home?” Louis snorted. He knew he was being cruel but he couldn’t help it. He felt betrayed, and the worst part was, he didn’t feel betrayed by Niall but by _Harry_. He certainly was going insane. “Niall, come on. Not even you are that naïve.”

Niall’s stare went cold before saying, “Are you trying to hurt me because you’re afraid of being alone? It’s not my fault your insecurities won’t let you get close enough to anyone.”

“Oh we’re finally listening to our psych class, huh?” Louis wanted to stop fighting but the words kept coming out of his mouth as soon as images of Niall laying around with Harry living their happy life in their cozy apartment appeared in his mind. 

“Laugh as much as you want,” said Niall with a petulant tone. “I’m not going to be the one without a place to sleep at the end of the month.” And with that, he got up and left the classroom.

“Yikes, low blow,” said a voice beside Louis. He turned to see a lovely pair of brown eyes behind long and thick eyelashes already looking at him. “Tomlinson, right?” 

“Yes… and you are?”

“Malik,” he replied, sporting a devil-may-care type of smile. “This is why you can’t trust people who used to bleach their hair. They have the worst clap backs and they don’t even own them. He probably is crying in some bathroom stall right now. Pathetic.”

“Didn’t you… bleach your whole head and beard just last semester?”

“Thought you didn’t know me.” Malik said, eyes gleaming with delight.

“I didn’t know who you are, I still don’t really know. That doesn’t mean when a fluorescent egghead comes into a room I'm not gonna notice,” Louis said flatly. 

Malik gave him a crinkly-eyed smile. Louis didn’t know if he was a model, but he might as well be one. With his jet black soft looking hair, thick eyebrows and sharp bone structure, he was gorgeous from head to toe. Yet instead of making Louis feel uneasy about it, it was making him smile back at him.

“You got me there.” Malik chuckled while scribbling something on a piece of paper. “Hey, if you want and have time, we can smoke later. It seems like you need a friend.”

“Can’t,” Louis simply replied.

“You can’t or you don’t want to?” Malik asked before calmly adding, “I’m okay with both, don’t feel pressured.” 

“No, I _do_ want to. Thing is, I have to work until really late today but tomorrow would be great.”

Malik smiled wide and beautifully. “It’s settled then,” he said while getting up and passing Louis a paper with what he imagined was his phone number. “Hey, I’m really glad you finally confirmed at least your last name. I’ve been calling you ‘blue’ in my head since the first day I saw you.”

“I’m going to pretend that didn’t sound weird and that you actually will stop calling me that. It’s kinda lame.” Louis smiled.

“Sure thing.” Malik chuckled. “I gotta go now,” he continued as he ruffled Louis’ hair. “See ya later, _blue_.”

From all the things he expected as a result of his fight with Niall, finding a new friend was never on the list but Louis was grateful about it nonetheless.

\--

“The espresso machine isn’t working right now. We only have Americanos,” Louis said after hearing the bell ring without looking up. Too busy cleaning that odd looking spot on the counter.

“I didn’t come for coffee.” Louis slightly shivered after hearing a deep familiar voice. He looked up to see Harry so much closer than he expected. “I came for you.”

“For me?” Louis gulped.

“Yes, for you.” Harry repeated. Green eyes looking at Louis as if he wanted to eat Louis up. But maybe that was just Louis’ wishful thinking. “Niall sent me to give you this,” he said, holding what looked like a brown paper bag.

Louis opened the bag and saw different types of delicious looking pastries. “You really do whatever Niall asks you, huh?”

Harry was about to reply when his boss stormed in the shop. 

“You filthy little thief,” his boss hissed at Louis. “You thought you could steal from me and I wouldn’t notice? I have cameras here!”

The fucking cameras. 

Louis was so spaced out because of Harry and Niall that he completely forgot the coffee shop actually had cameras in the pantry and his boss’ office. 

“Sir, it’s not what you think,” Louis tried to say. He glanced quickly at Harry for a few seconds and saw a mix of disgust and boredom in his eyes. 

Amazing, now he probably thought Louis was a thief.

“Don’t give me bullshit excuses. I want all my food and money back.”

“I didn’t steal your money?” Louis’ brows knit in confusion. “And I was going to pay you back all the food you—“

“Give me back my fucking money or I’ll call the police,” Louis’ boss barked as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Everything happened so quickly. One minute he was standing behind the counter and the next he was pinned against a dirty wall.

“How much does he owe you?” Harry said with a severe tone, big hand placed on Louis’ boss’ shoulder. 

“A-A lot,” he said, slightly nervous. “He stole a lot of food and money yesterday.”

“That’s not true,” Louis snarled.

“Be quiet.” Harry said. His tone was definitely commanding but with no trace of his alpha voice. “Give me a number,” he ordered Louis’ boss.

After a few beats he replied, “Around ten grand.”

“You think he will believe this trashcan of a coffee shop gets that amount of money daily?” Louis spat, unable to suppress his irritation. 

Louis saw a flash of anger speed across his boss’ face. “You little fucking s—” 

Louis closed his eyes, when he saw him close his fist. He was getting mentally ready to receive the hit but nothing happened. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Louis saw how Harry’s hand was grabbing the man by his arm. “If you want your money back, and the bones of your arm intact,” he growled, “I’ll suggest you not lay a single finger on him, _ever again_.” Then Harry added with a lazy smile. “Got it?”

Louis’ boss nodded. “Use your words.” Harry said. A shiver ran through Louis’ spine after hearing the command.

“Got it.” Louis could see how his boss was faintly trembling. Good, he deserved to feel scared too.

“Let him go, _now_.” Harry ordered. Louis’ boss quickly let him go after that. “And you,” he directed to Louis. “Wait for me outside.” 

—

_‘What the fuck just happened?’_ Louis thought with shaky hands.

A couple of minutes later, Harry was still inside the store and Louis couldn’t help but come up with different, _very_ negative scenarios in his head. 

What if he convinced Harry that Louis actually stole from the coffee shop? What if they were just waiting for the police to arrive? 

Louis was starting to get anxious when he saw Harry came out with his backpack. With everything that happened, he completely forgot that he left it there with his textbooks inside.

“Here,” Harry told him while handing Louis his backpack. “Thought you would need this.”

“I didn’t steal from him,” Louis blurted.

“Tell that to someone who actually cares,” Harry said, face completely blank and disinterested eyes. Louis felt like crumbling. “Anyway, I have stuff to do, and I clearly have nothing else to do here. Good luck with life or whatever,” he drawled.

Harry was leaving when Louis yelled, “I’ll pay you back!” Louis saw Harry stop in his tracks and turn his head around. “Every single penny.” 

“Do you have ten thousand dollars with you?” he said with a raised brow.

“No, but I can work and I’ll give you all your money back.”

Harry shook his head. Louis noticed he had a slightly conflicted look. “I don’t need the money. See it as a birthday gift from Niall or something.”

_‘Niall…. Of course. To Harry, everything came back to Niall.’_

“No,” Louis repeated stubbornly. “I’m gonna pay _you_ back, no matter how.”

Louis didn’t know how he was going to even _survive_ the month, but one thing was clear. He couldn’t let Harry –or anyone– think he was less than honorable. 

“Okay. You can do that,” Harry said with the hint of a smile on his face. It was almost imperceptible, but it was there. “Can we go now?”

Louis hated how Harry made him feel as if he was on a rollercoaster with just a few words. “Uh yes, sure, yes, um—thanks for everything,” he whispered.

“Sure thing, now let’s go. I’m freezing,” said Harry as he grabbed the omega by the shoulder and dragged him to his car. “Up we go, I’m starving.”

Louis froze in front of the open door. “W-We? As in... you and me?”

“I don’t see any other ‘we’ here. Do you?” Harry said while climbing the car.

“No, just us,” Louis breathed.

“Are you coming or not?” Harry asked with a bored voice.

Louis didn’t know where they were going but he _unsurprisingly_ found out he also didn’t care. He just wanted to be close to Harry. Always close to him. “Yes, I’m coming.”

\--

The bar was beautiful and elegant, and Louis felt so out of place in it. Harry let him pick both of their drinks and he was now regretting his choice. It tasted bad and burned at the pit of his tummy.

“Do you want to eat something?” Harry asked.

“Uh, no I-I’m fine, thanks,” Louis said. But his stomach had other ideas at the moment, making it known to everyone who was nearby that he indeed wanted to eat something.

Harry wrinkled his nose. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but I clearly heard your stomach growl.”

“Oh gee, thanks for not wanting to make me feel uncomfortable but at the same time making me uncomfortable,” Louis said flatly. 

Harry let out a throaty laugh. It made Louis smile. He quickly realized he loved to see Harry happy as much as he loved his scent. Louis inhaled deeply as a reaction to his thoughts and found… nothing.

Harry smelled like clean and expensive cologne but there was no trace of any of the scents Louis was so fascinated by.

“What’s the matter? You look a bit ill.” Harry asked with a deep frown. Louis tried to discreetly sniff him again and see if he could find something but was met again with no results. “Are you trying to scent me?” Harry asked with a faint glimmer of interest in his eyes. Or it could’ve been mistrust. Louis was too confused to focus on that.

“Why can't I smell you?” Louis asked bluntly. 

“Pardon?” Harry frowned at him.

“I can’t find any scent on you, just perfume.” Louis wasn’t stupid. He knew he shouldn’t be asking those questions. They were private. Louis had no right. Yet, there he was, asking them anyway. 

“Probably for the same reason I can’t smell you,” Harry replied tonelessly. “Suppressants.”

“No, but I could smell you the other morning. I smelled you,” Louis said with confusion. He did not imagine Harry’s scent. He wished he had, but the smell was embedded so deeply inside him there was no way he could have imagined it. 

“You must be confused, maybe you smelled another person. Your school was full of scents,” Harry said with a hint of warning in his voice. “It was very bothersome, my head was pounding all afternoon after that.”

Louis was aware of that. How the majority of people — not only in his college, but everywhere — didn’t take their suppressants so they could attract their partners more easily. He was used to those scents. He was used to the change of tone every time their emotions changed. Was used to tuning them all out.

He wasn’t used to craving them.

“Why do you take them?” Louis asked. After seeing the confused look on Harry’s face, he clarified. “The suppressants. I mean. You don’t need them.”

“So I’m supposed to spend all my life smelling unwanted feelings?” Harry was clearly struggling to keep the sneer from his voice. “You know how invasive that entire thing is? Being able to know how a person is feeling with just a simple whiff is archaic and unnecessary.” He sounded disgusted, offended. “Scents are supposed to be a personal thing, not something you can use to control other people.

As an omega, Louis could understand where Harry was coming from. For decades omegas had to endure being manipulated to submit to random alphas, not because their “instincts” were calling for it but because ages ago what an alpha’s scent demanded it had to be given. 

After many years of battles and protests, suppressants were created. Thanks to them, omegas could not only hide their assignation but could completely avoid smelling mood changes. 

Louis stares at his drink, hands faintly trembling. There’s no way that after tonight Harry wanted to see him again. So he decided to say what was on his mind. “But you are an alpha, nobody can control you.”

Louis was sure he heard a stiff, “You’d be surprised.” But his brain did a short circuit when Harry leaned his head very close to him saying, “Really bold to assume I’m an alpha.” 

“A—Aren’t you?” Louis asked at loss.

“Does it matter?” Harry arched a brow. “Would you leave if I told you I’m a beta or an omega?”

“Of course not! Who even cares about that stuff?”

“Good.” Harry said leaning back in his chair as he took another sip of his nasty drink. “Now stop sniffing strangers because it’s weird.”

Louis felt his face heat up. It wasn’t something Louis intentionally did or that he could control, apparently. And his omega didn’t see Harry as a stranger. But it was something Louis just couldn’t tell the alpha. At least not in that moment while Harry was looking at Louis as if as if he couldn't remember why he was wasting his time with Louis.

“Gentlemen, would you like something to eat?” the waiter opportunely asked, breaking the heavy tension in the table.

“Umm no thank you.” Louis said at the same time his stomach made _another_ extremely embarrassing sound. 

Harry’s shoulders for some reason visibly relaxed after hearing it. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m kinda hungry. Let’s start with two kobe beef steaks, medium rare with gremolata on top and cannon of lamb, more of this,” Harry said pointing to the awful drink in his hand. “And a cobra’s fang.”

“A cobra’s fang, sir?”

“Didn’t you just hear what I said? Yes, I want that.”

The waiter quickly nodded and left. Louis couldn’t understand his reaction until he saw a glittery sparkly pink drink with a small snake made out of an orange peel coming their way. It was the cutest drink Louis had ever seen in his life.

“Enjoy, gentlemen,” the waiter smiled.

“Here,” Harry moved the pink drink in Louis’ direction. “Thought you’d like the color.”

“Bold to assume I like glittery pink stuff just ‘cause I’m an omega,” Louis echoed Harry. 

“I didn’t know you were an omega, until now.” Harry took a sip of his drink. “I just noticed you own a lot of glittery stuff. Thought you’d enjoy that even in your drink. It also contains a crazy amount of sugar so you won’t be making faces every time you dare to drink a sip of it.” Louis had the urge to erase the smug smile on Harry’s face. Maybe with several kisses.

“They’re speckled, not glittery” Louis sniffed.

Louis saw Harry’s smirk widen. He hated it. He loved it. “My most sincere apologies then.” 

“Kobe with gremolata and cannon of lamb,” the waiter announced before putting the food on the table. “Would you like something more?”

“We will,” Harry said, not taking his eyes away from Louis. “Just give us more time.”

The waiter said something more but Louis’ ears were ringing a bit. 

The food smelled delicious and Harry looked expectant. Louis was so _so_ hungry and didn’t know how he could survive an entire evening without drooling on Harry’s food.

Louis noticed Harry wrinkling his nose. He also noticed the alpha did that every time Louis said or did things that the alpha most likely found dumb or annoying. He probably will make fun of how hungry Louis looked tonight with Niall in their stupid and cozy brand new apartment. 

_‘God, what am I doing here?’_

“Go on then,” said Harry, handing him one of the steaks. “I’m not gonna finish this alone. I’m gonna need help.”

Louis took the plate. “You sure?” 

“No I’m not, give me my food back now,” Harry said with a mock severe tone. “Of course I’m sure. Also, I hate to eat when the other person is just staring at me. It’s creepy.”

_‘Did he just call me… creepy?’_

“I did _not_ call you creepy if that’s what you’re thinking.” Harry said, leaning closer to Louis with serious eyes. “Now eat."

“I’m not a charity case. I can feed myself. I just need to adjust my times between college and my job,” Louis lied. The truth was everything was a bit of a mess. Almost all his money went to pay for his textbooks and rent. 

“Settle with a job you just lost, because you stol— _wow,_ maybe slow down with that,” Harry said with wide eyes after Louis finished his drink in one go. “It might look pink and innocent but it’s really strong.”

“Can relate. Want another one.” Louis said, cleaning his mouth with his knuckle.

“Of course you do,” said Harry with a warm smile. The first one that night, the first one ever directed to Louis. His very own warm smile. Just for him.

Louis didn’t know what Harry meant with that but he got his drink. Then another one, and another one, and another one. He also got more food. Warm, delicious and probably very expensive food. His tummy felt full and warm, and his heart light. Not only because of the food and drinks but because apparently Harry found tipsy Louis more bearable than sober Louis, and he was all smiles and laughs for the rest of the night. 

Louis felt like he was in heaven.

\--

“You need to tell me where you live.” Harry said softly. 

Louis opened his eyes to see that they were already in Harry’s car. Having no idea how they got there, he tried to recite his address but nothing really understandable came out of his mouth.

He felt so tired.

“Come on, _baby_ , give me your address.” Louis could feel a warm hand stroking his hair. He tried to suppress a whimper with no success, head nuzzling Harry’s hand like a kitten seeking more caresses. “You look exhausted.” Louis didn’t know if he was dreaming but Harry’s voice and words felt tender, almost loving.

“’m sleepy.” Louis slurred. Mentally he promised himself to never drink the way he drank that night. He was just making a fool of himself in front of _his_ alpha. No, not his. _Niall’s_ alpha.

God, he was really drunk. 

Louis tried again with his address but his eyes were already closing before finishing.

_‘I’m so so sorry.’_

_.._

The first thing Louis noticed as soon as he woke up was that he was purring. The second thing was that the warm, comfy and delicious smelling mattress he was sleeping on was breathing, holding him, and wasn’t a mattress at all.

 _“Shit,”_ Louis halted and moved as quickly as he could from the sleeping body. Leg cramping mid jump, he fell down on the carpeted floor. _“Fuck.”_

“What am I doing here?” he whispered. 

“I tried to take you home,” Harry's sleep roughened voice filled the room. “But you were so drunk you only could mumble. So I got annoyed and brought you here.” He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“You were so annoyed with me that you ended up cuddling me.” Louis said flatly. Ass still on the floor.

“I wasn’t just annoyed by you, I was _extremely_ annoyed by you,” Harry said getting up from the couch. “Then as soon as I put you on my nice sofa like the _nice_ person I am, you decided to turn into a baby koala and snuggle me to death. I felt _very_ attacked.”

Louis felt his face burn. Did he make Harry feel uncomfortable last night? Did he try to do something with him? He was so ashamed and wanted to get out of that house as soon as possible. Maybe never hearing from Harry ever again was the best solution.

“Here,” Harry re-appeared in the living room holding a pill and a glass of water. “Suppressants, yours are about to wear off.”

Taking the pill, Louis’ heart sunk into his stomach. Harry didn’t want to smell Louis, he probably didn’t want him in his home. Thinking about houses, was this the “small and cozy” apartment Niall told Louis about? It certainly didn’t look like it. This place looked huge and lavish but also really cold.

“Where’s your family?” Louis blurted out of nowhere. He felt that if he was about to be kicked from Harry’s place, he could go with a bang.

“At their own house… I guess?” Harry said with furrowed brows. 

Of course this wasn’t his house, that’s why it looked so cold and not like a home at all. This probably was the place where he took all his affairs. Louis could easily imagine the naïve morons being impressed and intimidated by the luxurious furniture and feeling special by thinking Harry actually trusted and wanted them close enough to see his house. 

Harry was a total asshole.

“I need to go, now,” Louis said, getting up from the floor.

“Are you aware it’s around four in the morning?” Harry said lazily sitting down on the couch where they previously were sleeping.

“I don’t care, I don’t want to be here anymore.”

“I assume you have money for an uber.” Harry arched a brow. “Or did you expect me to pay for that too?”

Louis’ blood was boiling. In that moment he hated Harry with all his being. He hated his eyes, and the way they made Louis weak in the knees. His commanding and deep voice which shamefully made Louis want to submit to him. He hated the warm smile that made Louis want to move mountains for him. He hated that he was a cheating bastard with probably multiple lovers. But most importantly and to Louis displeasure, the thing he most hated about Harry, was that he didn’t feel anything for Louis. Not even lust.

“I don’t need your fucking money.” Louis snapped at Harry. “I told you I’ll pay every single thing I owe you, including yesterday’s dinner.” 

“Can you stop acting childish, it really doesn’t suit you,” Harry said with a tired tone as he rubbed his temples with his fingers. “If there’s a thing I can’t stand it is childishness.”

“Childish?” Louis bitterly laughed. “I’m sorry. Did you expect me to bow down to you for feeding me and bring me here? To just accept whatever the fuck you say because you felt pity for the poor hungry boy who was fired today?” He continued while he got closer to Harry. “You wined and dined me, expecting what?” Louis was now hovering over Harry on the couch, he could see the slight surprise in Harry’s eyes. He could also see lust in them.

_‘Got you’_ he thought. 

As soon as he crawled onto Harry’s lap, he felt big hands touching his waist, sending electric waves through his body. He lowered his face and licked Harry’s jawline, hand traveling down his torso. “Does this cover the night?” Louis whispered in the shell of his ear.

Harry instantly tensed. He grabbed Louis by the back of his neck and forced him to look him in the eyes. “You seem unaware of something,” Harry said with a dark smile on his face. “This house is quite expensive.” He tilted his face as his hand caressed Louis’ cheekbone. “Do you believe you can cover the night?”

“Then tell me how much I'm worth.” Louis said with a cold voice.

Harry’s eyes darkened even more. Louis was ready for the blow. “I think it’s better if you leave,” Harry said as he gently pushed Louis away from him. “Come on, let me drive you.” 

“No, I can go alone.”

“I didn’t ask. Let’s go,” Harry said sternly before leaving the room.

..

In the car, the tension was almost unbearable. Harry was clearly upset. He was almost growling and Louis didn’t understand why. Did he get mad because Louis confronted him?

Louis snapped from his trance when he noticed the car was in front of his building. He turned to look at Harry but the man was just completely ignoring him, glaring at the empty street, white knuckles on full display, holding the steering wheel for dear life. Louis was not going to cry in front of that man, he refused to give him the pleasure of seeing him brokenhearted. 

Without saying thank you or goodbye, Louis quickly got out of the car and slammed the door right after. As soon as he did that, Harry was gone. He didn’t even wait for Louis to enter his building. 

Niall got a cozy and beautiful home and Louis got... Louis got nothing. Because Harry wasn’t his alpha and he didn’t have to give Louis shit. 

Why was that so hard to understand? Harry made Louis feel wild, almost feral and with a need to own and claim what his body and omega felt was rightfully his. But why?

His apartment felt cold and empty and Louis had a sudden urge to cry about it. Not about Harry, no, he’d never cry for a man. If he was tearing up it was because he hated his apartment and he didn’t have a job to pay for it. Louis had plenty of reasons to cry. Harry wasn’t one of them.

..

“Bro, you’re here!” Malik screamed from his seat in the common room.

“Bro? Malik, seriously.”

“What? Did you make up your mind and decide “blue” was better?” The boy put an arm on Louis’ shoulder as soon as he sat next to him. Louis could smell a mix of coffee and vanilla beans coming from Malik. He smelled happy, almost giddy. it made Louis smile.

“You don’t use suppressants?"

“No, why would I?” Malik laughed, then he abruptly stopped. Wide and alarmed eyes faced Louis. “Do I smell too strong? I’m usually really good at controlling that stuff.”

Louis chuckled. “It isn’t too strong and it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, I think your scent is really cool.”

“Cool huh?” Malik said, a bit more relaxed. “Hey, why do you still call me by my last name?” He wrinkled his nose. Something that didn’t remind Louis of Harry at all. Not even a little bit.

“Because that’s the name you told me?”

“Oh… you’re right, I never told you my name!” He barked a loud laugh. “I was trying to pull a Bond, James Bond type of thing but I forgot you actually have to say your first name for that to work. I’m Zayn.”

In that moment, Louis felt he could look at Zayn’s wrinkly smile all day and never get bored of it. 

“You’re a dork,” Louis replied.

“A dork who will bring the weed today,” Zayn said while making guns with his hands and winking at Louis.

“This,” Louis said pointing at Zayn’s hands. “Isn’t helping your case.”

“I never denied my dorkiness, I’m a proud owner of a full set of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Exodia included of course.”

“I never fully understood that game.”

Zayn’s eyes sparkled at that. “Oh don’t you worry, you have here an expert on the topic. You just have to stick with me.”

“I’m so excited to become a Pokemon master,” Louis deadpanned.

“Ugh,” Said Zayn dramatically covering his face with his hands. “That’s just not funny, man. Not funny at all,” he complained.

Louis pulled Zayn’s hands from his faces. “Can you at least stop smiling if you’re going to pretend to be offended by my lack of knowledge in Digimon matters?”

“DIGI—” Zayn stopped mid scream after probably noticing Louis’ mischievous smile. “You little shit! You really got me there. I was starting to get so worried for you!” Zayn said pushing Louis lightly.

Louis grabbed his hand and asked, “Because I wasn’t a dork like you?” 

“No, because it’s general culture.” Zayn said, squeezing Louis’ hands.

“No it isn’t. But anyway, I’m really rubbish at playing that game, so I wouldn’t recommend you try to teach me.”

“It’s okay,” Zayn said with an easy smile. “We can learn other stuff together.”

“We totally can,” repeated Louis, giving Zayn his best smile. 

..

Louis sensed something was wrong as soon he found one of his favorite collars thrown in the middle of his building's hallway. He took it and hurriedly went to his apartment to find the door completely open, all the lights on and the inside completely trashed.

Louis’ blood ran cold at the sight. Every single thing he had worked for was now completely destroyed. His favorite lamp, his coffee maker, his plants, everything was gone. 

Sure, they weren’t much or even luxurious but they were Louis’. Now he had nothing. All the time and effort it took to acquire everything was completely lost. 

Louis couldn’t move, he was frozen in place for god knows how long.

Louis felt Harry before he even spoke or saw him, legs finally giving up and dropping down to the floor. “What happened here?” Harry said close to his ear, hands holding him. “Baby, are you okay? Did somebody hurt you?” He turned Louis’ body and began to check his face, arms and tummy.

“M-My things.” Louis finally and freely sobbed in Harry’s arm. The man quickly reacted and hugged him tightly.

“Did you lock your door this morning?” Harry kept asking questions but Louis couldn’t hear anymore. He was just so tired and sad. “’M gonna kill whoever did this, I swear to god.” 

Louis tried to focus a bit more and realized Harry was growling and shaking uncontrollably. Louis tried to call him down with his scent but Harry’s suppressants wouldn’t let him. He tried the next best thing. 

Pleading. “Harry, please stop.”

Louis didn’t know if Harry would care to hear the worry in Louis’ voice. Oddly enough, he wasn’t scared of Harry but worried about him. His instincts were screaming at him to do whatever it took to calm him down, to make him feel that everything was okay, that Louis was okay.

He grabbed Harry’s face with both hands and looked directly at his completely dark eyes. “Please,” he repeated.

Harry blinked a few times before abruptly saying, “I’m gonna take you home. I _need_ to take you home.” 

..

“Please don’t move. I—just—please stay here.” Harry said holding Louis even closer. They were again on the big and comfy sofa they slept on last night. Harry pulled Louis on top of him from the moment they entered the house. They hadn’t moved since then.

“My arm is getting numb,” Louis whispered at the same time he snuggled his nose closer to Harry’s neck.

“Are you hurt?” Harry abruptly sat up with Louis on top of him. “Did somebody hurt you?” Asked yet again as he held Louis’ chin. Eyes probably searching for scratches or blood for the tenth time that afternoon. 

“No, no, it was the position.” Louis said rubbing his shoulder. “I promise I’m good… when I arrived at my apartment it was already like that.”

“I knew it was dangerous.” Harry grunted, “I knew I shouldn’t have left you there last night.” 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Louis said, even though he wasn’t fully sure if that was true. Because part of him believed Harry’s wife had something to do with it. “The place was really not secure at all. It was going to happen sooner or later.” 

Harry grunted a bit more and tried to scent mark him again with no success due to their suppressants.

Louis was pretty sure Harry wasn’t aware of what he was trying to do because it was an extremely intimate thing that only bondmates did with each other. Maybe he could feel Niall’s scent lingering in his clothes and that’s why he was clinging onto Louis. 

Just the thought of it and picturing Niall as Harry’s bondmate made Louis whimper. He felt Harry softly nibbling his neck close to where his bondmark was supposed to go. Louis shivered but gave in so Harry could get more space to bite freely.

“I need you to give me your number,” Harry told him while kissing his neck. “Do you have an emergency contact? You could also add me if you want.”

He was about to easily say yes when he remembered he dropped his backpack in his apartment and didn’t bring it with him. He also remembered he had to go to Zayn’s house that afternoon. “Shit, Zayn.”

“Who is Zayn?” Harry asked, voice sounding a bit constipated.

“It’s a friend. I promised to go to his house this afternoon and I can’t even send him a text message because I left my phone there. He’s going to be worried sick” 

“You were just attacked.” Harry growls. Louis’ omega, instead of feeling scared, got wary. Harry sounded jealous. “Who gives a fuck if that Zan guy is worried.” 

“Zayn.” Louis mindlessly corrected him. “And I wasn’t attacked, my apartment was.”

“What if you came a few hours earlier?” Harry said while pulling him closer by the hips. “If the thief was still inside your house? What would have happened to you?” Harry’s voice was filled with concern and a bit of desperation.

Louis grabbed Harry’s face with both hands and made the alpha look into his eyes. “I’m okay, I’m here.” Louis didn’t know why he was saying that and he barely could recognize his voice but he felt ten times better when Harry relaxed under him.

The air in the room instantly shifted and Louis was almost sure he felt Harry purr before coughing and getting up from the couch. 

“I’m hungry. Do you want to eat something?” Harry said, not waiting for a reply and already opening his fridge. “All you need for a good meal is good ingredients and a place to eat.” 

Harry moved with a certain grace and security that Louis couldn’t help but admire as he quickly chopped some vegetables and fried some nice looking meat. It was simple but it looked delicious.

“Do you like wine?” Harry asked Louis while serving his food.

“Sure.” Louis didn’t. However, he wanted to prove something to Harry. To spike his interest. Louis knew Niall loved wine, he said it made him feel sophisticated, so Louis assumed Harry would like that in his omegas. Thinking about Niall…“You must be really glad Niall isn't living there anymore.”

“I mean, yeah? I guess.” Silence filled the room and Louis regretted even mentioning Niall in the first place. “Um, talking about Niall. Can we just… not mention any of this to him?” He wasn’t even looking at Louis, eyes focused on the meal in front of him. 

“Whatever,” Louis mumbled before getting up from his seat and walking towards him.

“It’s just—What are you doing?” Harry asked with clear surprise in his voice at seeing Louis close to him.

“I’m gonna kiss you right now, okay?” Louis said decidedly. The omega didn’t quite understand why he felt so reckless that night. He just knew he needed to touch and taste the alpha in front of him.

“Okay,” Harry simply replied, pulling Louis down his lap and kissing him roughly. This was so much easier than Louis thought. 

No one ever before had kissed Louis in the way Harry did that night. He kissed him until his mouth felt numb, bitten and red. He kissed him as if he just knew when and how he should bite and lick Louis’ mouth. As if he was born to do that.

“I want to taste you, please, let me taste you.” Louis whimpered against Harry’s lips. He heard Harry curse and saw his head shake. 

Louis kneeled in front of him, eyes never leaving the alpha’s intense gaze, as Harry spread his legs and pulled his thick hard cock out his trousers. He caressed the slit with his forefinger playing with the droplets of pre-come coming out of it. He was dying to taste.

“Show me your tongue,” Harry breathed out, voice thick with lust.

Louis looked up and did as he was told. Harry for his part began to smear pre-come with his cock over Louis’ chin and cheeks until reaching the omega’s tongue. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan as soon as he tasted Harry. Without waiting for another command, Louis opened his mouth as wide as he could and tried to take the alpha’s length in its entirety. 

“God, baby,” Harry hissed as he softly stroked Louis’ hair. “Be more careful. Don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“It’s fine.” Louis choked out. “I owe you for the meal anyway,” Louis mumbled, mouth close to Harry’s dick. 

Harry grabbed him by his jaw and squeezed hard. “If that’s what this is,” he said with a dark tone,. “then you need to do better than that.”

Harry pulled Louis by the arms and laid him on the couch. He looked mad but his touch was still gentle and patient. He stripped Louis down by bits. He took Louis’ shirt, kissing every single part of his torso, tongue flicking over his nipples until his body was aching with pleasure. All the blood pounding in Louis’ body ran down to his throbbing cock. He let out a faint hiss after Harry pulled his jeans down, letting his leaking hard-on sprang free. Louis’ hips automatically began to grind, seeking some type of friction. A whimper escaped from his mouth after he felt a long finger caress his pelvis delicately.

“You’re like a dream come true.” Louis’ cock swelling even harder after every word. Every touch. “It pisses me off,” Harry grunted.

Louis tried to think through his foggy lust filled brain. He was letting a person who clearly disliked him touch, lick and bite him as he pleased. Worse, said person was his best friend's _married_ alpha. Louis’ omega wasn’t happy with the remark and let out a small snarl before biting Harry’s shoulder.

“ _Fuck,”_ hissed Harry as he tilted his head, giving Louis an easier access to not only his shoulder but also his neck. It wasn’t common to do that with simple one night stands. It was something intimate. An act of submission from alphas to their omegas. “Do you even know what you are doing to me?”

Harry didn’t give Louis time to reply before his mouth was on his. The kiss was desperate and needy, as if Harry was chasing a high only Louis’ taste could provide him. For his part, Louis was conscious of all the embarrassing sounds he was making. Sounds that he probably would come to regret later, but in that moment, with Harry’s full attention on him, he felt on top of the world

Louis tugged Harry by the ass with his legs, making Harry’s torso collide with his groin. Pre-cum dripping from the head of his cock smearing all over Harry’s pristine and very expensive shirt. Harry detached his lips from Louis’ and looked down to his wet shirt.

“If you’re this wet for me with just a few kisses and on suppressants…” Harry was too mesmerized by looking and touching Louis’ increasingly slippery erection to even finish his thoughts. 

Everything felt slick and warm and Louis’ blood was pounding like a drum and he felt like he was on fire, making the rest of his thoughts feel dull and pointless. 

“Please.” Louis didn’t know what he exactly needed but it wasn’t a problem because Harry did.

In a swift motion Harry moved down Louis until his face was close to his crotch. He opened his mouth and sucked Louis’ whole cock in just one single slide. He felt his thumbs digging both sides of his hipbones and a guttural whimper was ripped out of Louis’ throat as soon as Harry began to easily bob his head up and down his cock. Tongue and bottom lip touching his balls every time he did so.

Louis felt shamefully close to coming and tried to stop Harry. He was supposed to be the one pleasuring him, paying for what he owed. Instead, Harry was the one making him feel all the right things, giving Louis exactly what he needed. 

Louis needed to fix that.

“Harry, I-I’m gonna come…” Louis managed to say.

Harry, instead of slowing down, grabbed Louis’ smooth balls and started smearing all the spit and pre-come that had leaked from his mouth on them, pinky finger softly caressing his slightly wet hole. 

Wait, _wet?_

Harry also seemed to notice that because as soon his finger touched Louis’ slick, his body went completely still. Looking up at Louis with dilated pupils and nostrils flaring, he quickly detached his mouth from the omega’s cock.

“You’re wet.” It was more of a grunt than Harry’s actual voice. “Why are you wet?”

Louis wanted to disappear. He didn’t know the reason why his body was reacting so strongly to Harry. His heat wasn’t due until the next month and he religiously took his suppressants. The only thing he knew for a fact was that his body was getting increasingly needier by the minute.

Harry sucked an angry mark on Louis hipbone. “Answer me.”

“I-I don’t know, I swear,” Louis breathed out. Everything was getting out of focus and he just wanted to let himself drop in the sweet sensation. But he couldn’t, at least not in front of Harry. 

His omega protested.

Louis saw a flash of worry cross Harry’s face. He licked the mark he left on his skin a few minutes before, small whimpers coming out of his throat. Louis had never heard him make that sound, he barely could understand what was going on when Harry said, “Turn over.”

Louis’ body reacted first then his brain, quickly turning over and presenting his wet hole to Harry. 

“ _God…_ your body is so ready for me.” That was the last full sentence Louis heard coming out from Harry’s mouth for a long time that night.

After that, Harry was like in a trance, slurring words after words against Louis’ ass. For a moment Louis was almost sure he heard him say something close to “My sweet omega.” However, almost nothing of what he was saying made sense to Louis’ ears anymore. He was far too gone to understand. 

Harry pulled him closer, desperate to devour him. He kept licking Louis’ ass as if it was the best thing he had tasted in his whole life. Louis had no idea what he was doing, but he melted and ground his hips against Harry’s face anyway, pure instinct dictating his movements.

 _“Alpha,”_ Louis breathed out, head resting on his forearm.

“ _Fuck, baby,”_ Harry growled, biting Louis' asscheek. “…knot you so bad.” Louis couldn’t hear the first part but he fully understood the word knot. 

The urge to submit to Harry and to give himself completely was overwhelming. Louis needed Harry to mark and knot him like he needed oxygen. It was a necessity. 

“Alpha, _please._ ” 

Harry snarled and mounted Louis. One hand on Louis’ hip as the other one covered the entirety of his neck. “ _Mine,_ ” he whispered, lips brushing over the shell of Louis’ ear.

“ _Yes_ , yours only yours,” Louis slurred, hand trying to pull Harry’s cock closer to his entrance with no success. Instead, he felt two long fingers easily hit his prostate on the first try. And as easy as that, Louis was coming.

“No!” Louis choked out with his voice shaken and broken. He wanted more. He needed more.

Louis could hear Harry’s whimper again – the second time that night – and everything in him wanted to climb Harry and swipe any trace of despair of his body and mind. However, the alpha still had him locked down and unable to move. 

“Alpha I-“ Louis completely forgot what he was going to say as soon as he felt a warm wet substance hit his lower back and drip to his crack. A sudden sensation of pure elation hit all over his body. Feeling Harry’s cum on him gave Louis the best high of his life. He felt claimed, safe and loved.

Louis slowly turned around to face Harry. He knew he probably was sporting a stupid smile on his face, but not even in his wettest, wildest dreams would he have imagined Harry looking at him so adoringly and blissed out, mouth still glistened with his slick. 

Louis did that.

“So…” Harry shuffled away from Louis. “How much did you say this was?” he said, tone low and detached after a few minutes of silence.

Louis was sure his heart stopped for a few seconds and felt like air couldn’t reach his lungs. “I-Uh…” he mumbled, feeling a bit lost. 

For a few minutes he completely forgot what he propositioned to Harry, the implications, the consequences.

“You don’t have to tell me right now.” The words were whispered in a tender way. A gentle hand caressed Louis’ jawline but he couldn’t dare to look up, way too ashamed to see Harry’s mocking eyes. “You can take a shower if you want. Today was a really long day for you.” The alpha grabbed his chin and made Louis look at him. “Would you like that?”

There was no disdain in Harry’s eyes, no regrets. Instead, Louis was welcomed with a kind and warm look with a hint of desire and something akin to longing.

“Yeah, I would like that.” Louis replied. 

..

Louis woke up disoriented and only wearing a fluffy bathroom robe. He panicked for a second before recognizing where he was. Bits and pieces from the prior day began to flood his memory. His destroyed apartment, Harry’s possessive fingers, his desperate kisses, his rejection.

He must have fallen asleep as soon he hit the couch after taking his sweet time in the shower the night before, water almost blistering hot relaxing his tired muscles. His mind swirled, trying to come up with ideas about what he should do next. With no other clothes than the ones he was wearing, Louis had no other choice than to wear his dirty jeans and shirt again because he knew asking Harry if he could borrow some clothes from him was not an option. 

Out of the shower, he decided to assess the state of his clothes. The shirt wasn’t so bad, besides how stretched it looked after Harry had yanked it off of Louis. His jeans and trousers were another story. Louis doesn’t know when or where but splotches of slick and cum – both his and Harry's – covered the fabric. There was no way Louis could wear that again, not without washing it. 

_‘Maybe I can borrow his washing machine. He looks rich enough to own a good one.’_

Sadness and longing filled Louis’ chest when he saw all the lights off after he came out of the bathroom. Harry didn’t wait for him, he probably even left some money for him on a counter and expected him to leave as soon as possible so he could also leave and go to his wife or Niall. 

_‘God, Niall…’_

Louis’ heart stopped and regret filled his body. He betrayed his best friend. He not only slept with his alpha but craved and begged him to claim and mark him. The worst part of all of that is that Harry let him and encouraged him.

Sure, it could have been the heat of the moment but it was so rare for a bonded alpha to say the things Harry said to Louis. And now that Louis was thinking about it, he didn’t notice any bond mark on his neck. 

Had he just married without bonding? He knew a lot of couples were doing that lately. Louis himself wanted to do it.

Louis’ head was starting to hurt. He needed to find a cheap motel to at least spend the night, but first he needed to close his eyes for a few seconds, just to clear his exhausted mind. Five minutes tops and then he would be out of Harry’s life forever. 

And that’s how he woke up with just a fluffy bathroom robe, a blanket and the smell of bacon. 

“Sleeping beauty is finally up,” a lady said with a cheerful and playful tone. “Harry told me I should feed you up well and no wonder why. Child, you’re basically skin and bones. Come here, let me grease you up.” She beamed as she filled a plate with eggs and bacon. 

“Um, it’s not necessary, really. I just need a washing machine for my clothes and I’ll be out soon.”

“Goodness sake, you certainly are as stubborn as Harry warned me,” she said, pulling Louis down to a kitchen stall. “You have the spare room ready for you. Harry told me you can stay as long as you need. He also left clean clothes for you to wear. I don’t know what happened with you, dear, but you’re safe now.” The lady said with a gentle tone. Louis’ eyes prickled a little. “You’re okay, you don’t have to worry any more.”

“Uh—” Louis tried to come up with something to make the lovely lady understand that things were certainly not okay and that he had indeed a lot of things to worry about but he was unable to say anything. She seemed to have so much faith in Harry. And Louis’ omega was preening and rejoicing with the given information, making his mind fuzzy and body warm and relaxed. Louis could only nod.

“I’m Poppy. I was Harry’s au pair since he was a baby and until— well, now.” Poppy laughed carefree. “Because lord knows he’s still a giant child.” 

“I’m—”

“Louis, I know.” Poppy interrupted. “Harry told me about you.” 

Louis’ heart began to beat faster. 

“You’re Niall’s best friend, am I correct?” Poppy smiled as he shoved more food on Louis plate.

Louis; heart plummeted with the reminder that Harry just saw him as Niall’s best friend and now probably as a new charity case. 

“Um— I really need to go, it’s getting late for school.”

“Goodness gracious.” Poppy clapped her hands. “I completely forgot you had school and here I was distracting you with my silly chatter.” 

“It’s okay,” Louis smiled at her. “Everything was really delicious. Thank you so _so_ much for the food.”

“The pleasure was all mine, treasure.” Poppy smiled at him. “Come here, give us a hug, it seems like you need one.” 

Louis without thinking twice went to hug her tightly. She smelled like fresh baked goods and Louis felt just right at home.

“You are safe here, flower.” Poppy rubbed his back. “He won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. Me either. You are not alone anymore.”

Louis didn’t understand what she was saying, too busy repeating his “don’t cry” mantra over and over again.

“I-uh—I gotta—” Louis mumbled.

“Oh look at me again smothering you,” Poppy chastised herself as she let Louis go. “Your clothes are in your room. I left the door open so you know which one it is.” 

“Thank you so _so_ much… really.” Louis said, words sounding a bit choked.

“You don’t have anything to thank me for.” Poppy replied with warm eyes. 

Louis may have just met her, but he was going to miss her.

..

“Mate!” Louis heard Zayn shouting as he ran towards him. “You got me all worried last night. Where we—Oh _shit_ , you reek like alpha.”

“I do?” That was so weird. Louis couldn’t scent anything on him and was completely sure Harry used suppressants and blockers in all his houses. But come to think, as soon as he put Harry’s clothes he felt oddly sedated and calm. 

Pulling the hem of Harry’s sweater close to his nose Louis caught the faint smell of fresh baked goods. 

Poppy.

Louis didn’t know how much Harry had told her about his life. But judging by the way she looked at him –as if he was a stray and hungry kitten Harry rescued– he could easily imagine. So part of him didn’t even flinch at the realization that she warded his clothes. 

Warding clothes was something parents supposedly did with their children _solely_ when they had big days at school or their first road trips. It helped them to calm down and to not have breakdowns when they were far away from them. That’s what specialists recommended to raise independent and strong minded kids. However the reality was, parents usually kept doing it every time their children needed it, no matter their age or if their children already had children of their own. It wasn’t necessary but was instinctual. A way to show love and support. His mom still did that every time he went to visit her.

Louis couldn’t help but smile.

“Man, if you had plans to pull last night, you should just have told me. I was worried sick,” Zayn chastised him.

“It’s not like that,” Louis said, even if it was. Because it _was_ like that. “Someone broke in and trashed my apartment yesterday. A friend of a friend helped me with that.”

“Fuck, mate. Are you okay?” Zayn asked, worried. “Did they hurt you? Did you have some cash in your apartment?”

“Nah, they didn’t take anything, they just messed everything up.”

“But why? That doesn’t make— _blondie…_ ” Zayn almost hissed the last part. “You still paying for his fuck ups?”

“I don’t really know if that had anything to do with him.” Louis replied lamely. 

“You told me the other day you were broke as fuck and if they didn’t steal anything but the old witch knew where blondie lived... just do the maths.”

In moments like this, Louis hated his big mouth. But no one could actually blame him for blurting almost everything that had happened between Niall and him just a few days after he met Zayn when he was there ready to listen with no judgments. 

“I just—“

“Hi…” Speaking of the devil, Louis turned to see a very tired looking Niall. 

“Hey, are you okay? Louis asked, genuinely concerned. “You look a bit tired.” 

Zayn scoffed besides him and Niall frowned his eyes at him. “Who is this?”

Before Zayn could reply with anything Louis interrupted him and said, “Zayn, a new friend.”

“Oh...” Niall’s frown deepened when he looked down and saw Louis’ clothes. “Where did you get that sweater?”

Louis was caught off guard for a few seconds, heart pounding loudly against his ribcage. “I-I bought it.”

“You… bought it?” Niall said, brows lifting. “How?”

“Do we have to explain to you how monetary transactions work, blondie?” Zayn huffed exasperated. “When you want something, you usually go to a store and—”

“I know how buying stuff works, dimwit. I was just asking because it’s kinda expensive. I know because I bought one like that for Harry for his birthday and Louis—”

“And Louis can buy whatever he wants with his own money,” Zayn said with an angry and imposing tone.

“Louis can also talk for himself,” Louis said trying to sound as composed as he could, as his hands couldn’t stop shaking and his ears couldn’t stop ringing. He wanted to throw up. Louis was using a jumper Niall gave to Harry. 

“I didn’t try to—I’m sorry.” Niall said, sounding defeated. “I just really needed to talk to you… alone.”

“Uh… sure.” Louis breathed out. “We can do that.”

..

“It’s harder than it looks,” Niall murmured. “Because I do really love him and he says he cares about me but…”

“What’s going on?” Niall sounded so sad, Louis couldn’t help but worry.

“He went away with his family. He said something happened yesterday and that he needed to distract his wife. Can you believe this?”

Louis certainly couldn’t.

“He promised me he was going to stay with me in our new apartment and he just… left me there with all the food ready.”

Louis felt like an utter asshole. Whilst his friend was waiting for Harry to come back home, he was asking him to basically breed him. 

“Don’t make that face, I know you think I’m stupid and he is playing with me but Louis, when he looks at me… it’s like there isn’t any other person in the world for him.”

Sadly, Louis knew what look Niall was talking about. He was at the receiving end of that look the night before.

Harry was clearly a player. An ugly, cheating player who loved to make everyone feel safe and special for god knows what reason.

Niall kicked his leg. “I know you’re worried but I’m gonna be okay. I’m not dumb, Louis. I know he doesn’t love me yet, but he is getting there.”

“Niall, he’s married.” Louis was aware his voice sounded hollow.

_‘What are we doing? What am I doing?’_

“And he hates her!” Niall said letting Louis go.

“Did he tell you that?”

“I know what you’re thinking but before yesterday he was with me and she called him.” Niall had a wistful look in his eyes. “He put her on speakerphone and told her, she knew he was going to leave her. They’re a done deal.”

This was completely new information for Louis. Not that it changed anything for him.

“And what is he doing with her now?”

“He didn’t want to tell me what happened yesterday. He told me he just wanted me relaxed and focused on school.”

Harry was protecting Niall. He was right, Harry’s priority after all, was Niall.

“Oh…”

“Bet she burned all his clothes or something.” Niall said, crossing his arms as he pouted.

“Yeah…” Louis breathed. “She probably did that.”

Louis didn’t dare to tell Niall what really happened. Not only because of Harry’s decision to protect Niall, but because he also wanted to protect the boy. He just needed to know one simple thing.

“Is he only sleeping with you?”

“Oh god no, I’m sure there’s plenty more.” Niall laughed easily. “We aren’t exclusive or anything.”

“I thought—but he— the apartment…” Louis trailed.

“And that’s how I know he’s falling,” Niall said seriously. “Before me, he just slept with random people with no care in the world. His wife was completely okay with that because she knew nobody meant anything to him. So her money and social status were never in real danger. Until me.”

“Now he’s buying you apartments and actually planning a future…” Louis’ voice was barely a murmur.

“He’s finally getting it!” Niall said with a happy tone.

So Harry wasn’t a cheater, just a player and everyone was very aware and okay with it. Everyone but Louis.

“Aren’t you curious about the other people he slept with?” 

“Nah, not really.” Niall waved a hand. “Meanwhile, we are safe, what he does with his dick in his free time is pretty much his business.” 

That was his cue. He could come clean to Niall. He would probably get mad and he'd be disappointed with Louis, but he would understand. Because if there was a person who knew how much Harry could pull you and make you feel wanted and craving for more, it was Niall.

“What if I told you, I know someone who’s currently sleeping with him?” 

“I still wouldn’t want to know,” Niall responded firmly. “I kinda feel bad for them though.” He continued nonchalant. “They don’t really stand a chance.” 

..

“So… you’re staying with the friend of a friend, huh?” Zayn said bumping his shoulder.

Louis dropped his head on Zayn’s shoulder and murmured, “Are you disappointed in me?”

“You haven’t given me any reasons to feel like that. I’m worried, though. If this is what I think it is… I don’t want his wife to hurt you,” Zayn whispered before kissing Louis’ head. “You can tell me anything you want, I would never judge you. You know that, right?

“I didn’t know that but thanks for telling me, Z.” Louis said, looking up at Zayn as he held his hand.

“He doesn’t even know how lucky he is to have you.” Zayn said with earnest brown eyes that made Louis want to sob and be held by him.

Louis suddenly felt extremely tired, but he knew he had a long day ahead. He had to go to his apartment to see if he could save some of his things, he needed his phone, laptop and textbooks. He also needed to find a job as soon as possible.

“God, I need to go, I have so many things to do,” Louis said before grabbing the brand new backpack Poppy left in the spare room that morning.

“Are you sure you’re safe with that dude?” Concern filled his voice. Zayn was right, no matter if they only knew each other for a few weeks. The connection between them was strong and clear.

“It’s weird but… I do?” Unable to express the feeling and ashamed for even feeling it. He left it like that.

“Alright then, you seem smart enough.”

“Smart enough?” Louis laughed, shoving Zayn’s shoulder playfully.

“Stop, stop. Fuck you have a heavy hand,” Zayn said as he grabbed him by his wrist. “Hey, my brother has this small restaurant slash bar and… he needs waiters.”

“Shit, Z… are you for real?” Louis replied with wide eyes.

“100%” Zayn grinned. Louis felt he could kiss him. So he did, on the cheek. It was loud and obnoxious and had Zayn cackling. 

“Thank you so much. I promise I’ll be the most efficient waiter in the world. When can I start?”

“Today if you can!”

“Holy shit, of course I can!” Louis jumped to hug Zayn. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Louis didn’t know what he did to deserve Zayn, but he was grateful for him anyway. 

..

Louis was waiting for his bus to arrive when he saw Harry’s car pull over.

“You can’t park here, it’s a bus stop,” Louis deadpanned. 

“I’m not parking,” Harry said with a voice devoid of any feeling. “I’m just waiting for you to get in the car.”

“What are you even doing here? Don’t you have work or something?” 

“One of the benefits of being your own boss is that you make your own schedules.” Harry replied, nonchalant.

“Business investors and previously arranged meetings would be damned, no?” Louis tilted his head. “Very realistic and responsible of you.”

Harry let out a genuine and throaty laugh. “I have my ways. Now, get up. Let me take you home.”

“As far as I remember, my home was slightly destroyed,” Louis said, crossing his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I know, I meant _my_ home.”

“You don’t have to do that. I already have a new job,” Louis replied petulantly.

“That’s good. I’m really glad,” Harry said, adjusting himself in his seat. “But you see, Poppy expects you for dinner tonight and she already spent all her morning cleaning and arranging the spare room. She went above and beyond with the decoration, god knows why. Are you ready for the consequences of her finding out you are not only unavailable to use the room she cleaned for hours but refuse to eat her food?”

“Are you… blackmailing me with the wrath of your au pair?”

“How dare you insinuate that,” Harry said with a monotone tone. “I’m just informing you— _who told you she was my au pair??”_ he said with an alarmed eye, completely losing his cool.

Louis’ heart felt light again, he couldn't help but giggle. Harry’s eyes looked green and bright. “Come on, _brat_.” Louis would’ve snapped at that if the alpha hadn’t said it with the amount of tenderness he did. “If you really don’t want to stay, you can use my wifi to search for better places or, you can stay a few nights until you have enough money to pay for the deposit on a new apartment.”

Harry had never looked this young in Louis’ eyes. His nervous smile sent heat swooping low in Louis’ tummy. He just couldn’t resist.

“Okay,” Louis breathed.

\--

“Beets are really good for you, flower,” Poppy enthusiastically said while shoving more purple-reddish stuff onto Louis plate. “I know it looks a bit odd and we will talk later about bathroom stuff but they’re infinitely good for your health,” she added with kind eyes. “We want you healthy. Isn’t that right, Harry?”

Louis turned to look at Harry who was eyeing Poppy with a ‘just scolded puppy’ look. “I guess,” he grumbled.

“Now that we have that settled, I’m gonna go now. I have far too many errands to do.” 

Poppy squeezed Louis’ shoulder and mouthed a _‘Be nice.’_ to Harry before leaving the kitchen. 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Harry coughed and said, “I wanted to make an arrangement with you.” 

“What type of arrangement?” Louis narrowed his eyes.

“The type where you let me pay for the things you need and want until you find a place to live,” Harry said calmly but with a bit of edge in his voice.

That didn’t make sense in Louis’ head. Why would Harry want to keep Louis around, even pay for his stuff when he couldn’t stand being in the same room as him without growling and getting mad? 

“So did you think about how much I am worth?”

He heard Harry growl. “That’s not a reply. Will you accept?”

Louis didn’t have a lot of options at the moment. He didn’t have a secure job besides what Zayn got for him, nor a place to live. However if he accepted he would not only be betraying his best friend but basically selling his body to Harry. Louis tried to suppress a shiver of pleasure at the images of Harry kissing and touching his body and the feeling of safeness he had while he held him close.

“Why?” Louis asked, curious. 

“Why what?”

Louis snorted at the grumpy man in front of him. “Harry, you can barely stand me. Why would you want to pay me to be close to you?”

Harry scoffed. “I’m not paying you to be close to me, I’m helping you to get my money back quicker. If all your income goes to your rent or public transportation, I can basically say goodbye to the money I lent you.”

“So let me get this straight, your plan is… give me _more_ money so I can pay you back quicker?”

“That’s exactly what I just said,” he sniffed. “It's not a science conundrum, Louis.”

“Harry…”

“Louis,” the stubborn bastard replied.

Louis laughed at the absurdity. There he was – despite everything – the man of _all_ Louis’ fantasies, pure and not so pure ones, offering him a way out. Probably his only chance. Louis considered himself a good person but, he was by no means a saint. So he did what any human would’ve done in his shoes. 

“Okay, whatever.”

He took his chance.

“Fine,” Harry gritted out. “Here.” He almost shoved the black credit card at Louis. “You can start buying new clothes or whatever you want. It has _no limit_.” After receiving no response, he continued. “Get the answer you were looking for?”

Louis knew Harry was trying to tell him something with that but his mind was solely focused on the clothes. Niall’s to be precise.

“Why did you give me this jumper?” Louis mumbled, playing with the hem of the sweater, not daring to look at Harry in the eyes.

“Why are you always asking such weird things?” Harry said, voice sounding almost fed up.

”Maybe if you actually replied to my questions,” Louis snapped back, fiercely. 

“Because— _Fuck_ … Because I thought you’d like it, alright?” Harry said, exasperated. “It looked pretty and soft and… it reminded me of you.” 

Louis looked up to Harry, he could’ve been wrong but it almost looked as if he was slightly blushing. Nothing was making sense.

“Oh...Um, where did you get it?” Louis knew he was pushing limits; Harry could kick him out of his house if he got annoyed enough but he needed to know.

“Louis… what?” 

“ _Please._ ” It wasn’t fair, he was already using the bit of knowledge he had on Harry against him and he knew one of Harry’s weakest points was that he couldn’t resist a good plea.

“God… I don’t recall, okay?” Harry rubbed the palm of his hands against his eyes. “I have a lot of clothes, Louis. I’m sorry okay? Don’t make me feel like shit for owning a lot of stuff and not giving a single fuck about any of them.”

Niall bought that shirt with his own money, thinking about him. And Harry just didn’t give a fuck, yet he was apologizing to Louis about it. A twisted part of him felt happy because of it. 

“I’m not... I just—want to buy something similar to it?”

“Oh, you could’ve said that…” Harry said, visibly relaxing. “Check the brand, or I can take you to the same places with similar stuff… If you want, of course.”

“I’d love that a lot,” Louis breathed with crimson cheeks on full display. “Thank you, _alpha.”_

Harry’s demeanor completely shifted. “Don’t,” he said with tense shoulders and a dark look on his face. “I’m not your— Just call me Harry.”

Reality hit Louis’ like a brick. Because no matter how hard he tried to believe otherwise, he could never get too comfortable with Harry because at the end of the day, he didn’t want to be _with_ Louis, not as his partner or alpha. He was just one omega more on his list and the truth was, no matter how much Louis tried to be okay with that, he wasn’t.

Louis smiled at him sweetly not trying to show how much those words stung. Louis was in conflict with himself about several things, like how he felt about Harry and what he was doing to Niall. However, there was one thing that was very clear, he couldn’t stay in that house, not like that. Because he deserved better.

..

  
  


“You sure about this, mate?”

Louis was more than sure. He couldn’t stay with Harry any longer. He couldn’t do that to himself. No matter how much he wanted to be close to the alpha, his pride was stronger than his desire.

“Yeah, I need to see if at least some of my books are still there.” After seeing Zayn’s worried look, Louis added, “Don’t worry, I doubt they’ll come back to trash the trash.”

“I’m not worried about them. I’m worried about you. We don’t know in what state your apartment is and from what you have told me, trash and all, it meant a lot to you. It will hurt like a bitch, Lou.”

“I know, but this is what I need now.”

With a wary look in his face and after a long pause Zayn sighed, “Alright. Let’s open this baby up.” 

Louis expected a lot of things, like even more destruction than when he left or his apartment filled with red paint all over the walls with big bold letters repeating the word “WHORE” over and over again in the middle of the living room. But from all his worst fantasies, he never expected to see the apartment completely empty. 

Louis’ blood ran cold. He felt the loss of all the things he had worked for all over again.

“Where are your things?” Zayn asked with caution just as a small figure came in from outside.

“Darling! My grandson told me you were here,” Louis’ landlord said as she ran to hug him. She was a lovely beta who always checked on Niall and Louis every time she had time. “Oh dearie, I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“Lucille,” Louis hugged her tightly. “I’m so sorry for the mess I left.”

“It wasn’t your mess, love. It wasn’t your fault at all,” Lucille said as she stroked Louis’ hair with her palm. “I wish I could’ve done more for you boys, for your safety. But you know how difficult everything has been lately.”

“God, Lucille, no,” Louis said, breaking the hug. “You did so much for us, for me. I’m so grateful and I feel so ashamed because of us your apartment got trashed.”

“Oh don’t worry about that.” She waved her hand dismissively. “It was all covered.”

“Covered?” Louis frowned. “By who?” Before Lucille could reply, Louis asked. “Lucille, where’s my stuff?” 

“Oh, well, your alpha came for them and fixed everything,” Lucille said as if she was trying to explain algebra to a toddler but still with a cautious and warm smile.

“M-My alpha?” Louis felt his cheeks and ears heat up. Did Harry tell Lucille that Louis was his omega?

“Yes, he said he would cover all the damage even after I told him it wasn’t necessary. Very stubborn.”

_‘Oh god, that did sound like Harry.’_

“Um- did he have green eyes, curly hair?

“Yes, very tall and broad guy too.” Lucille must’ve noticed something was off because she hurriedly added, “Oh dear god, he isn’t your alpha… I was so sure… I’m almost never wrong about those things,” she murmured more to herself than for Louis.

“No—Uh…”

“It’s complicated,” said Zayn from behind Louis, hand on his shoulders, making him feel grounded and calm. “So he took all his stuff?” 

“Yes, he told me he took you somewhere safe and that he will take care of you.” Then Lucille added with a whisper, “He promised.”

Louis’ heart broke a little seeing her that distressed. So he hugged her again. “It’s okay. He is taking good care of me,” he half lied, “He gave me a new home and fed me. He is good.”

Louis noticed he wasn’t lying about that. For an unknown reason, the omega actually believed Harry was a good person. It was like something inside him completely and blindly trusted him. It scared Louis because all his life people told him he shouldn’t trust in people like Harry. However, acts like this one and the way he touched and looked at Louis as if he was something precious made his head a confused mess. 

Harry didn’t have to do that. That’s the thing. Because Louis meant nothing to him, he was just a new toy. He didn’t have to impress him with grand gestures or try to protect him. He just needed to pay him. Yet, he was making Louis feel all those mushy and warm feelings you’re only supposed to have for people who _actually_ care about you.

“Are you sure, love? Do you promise me?” Lucille said, holding Louis’ face with both hands.

Louis knew that if he continued the charade, he’d dig a deeper hole. Cutting away the possibility of coming back to his old apartment because, why would he need that when he supposedly had a handsome rich alpha taking care of him? But Louis felt awful when people he cared about worried about him. He wanted to help them, not add one more burden to their lives.

“I promise. I’m safe,” Louis smiled at her. “He has a lady who helps him there. She gives really good hugs, but just between us,” he said conspiratorially, “yours are better.” 

Lucille laughed warmly. Louis was going to miss her so much. “You need to give me your new number so I can check on you from time to time.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed hard.

“I still don’t have one, but as soon as I get a new one I’m gonna ring you right after I ring my mom.”

“You can save my number while Louis gets a new phone and you can check on him with me,” Zayn said smiling. 

“Oh…” Lucille replied. It seemed as if she was looking at Zayn in a different light. “Of course, of course. I also have Mr. whatshisname number in my phone but the more updates the merrier!” she added joyfully. 

Louis might be broke and his life may be a mess but he was aware he was one of the luckiest guys in the world because he had people that genuinely loved him and had his back no matter what. 

Louis would never be alone.

..

**HARRY**

Meetings were Harry’s least favorite part of his job. Some of them felt unnecessary yet, in all his years since he built the company, he had never felt the need to leave one of them as much as he wanted to leave this one.

Louis called him minutes before the meeting started and Harry didn’t like how odd his voice sounded after he told the omega that he had other stuff to do. 

Maybe he worded it wrong. Maybe he sounded way too harsh. Maybe—maybe _nothing_. Harry shouldn’t and didn’t care about the boy. Or at least that’s what he kept repeating in his head over and over again every time he wanted to just scoop Louis up and wrap him in a blanket to protect him from all bad things.

It was just his alpha taking the lead, it wasn’t rational, it wasn’t Harry. 

He hated it anyway. Hated he couldn’t control how he felt about Louis and how that afternoon when he first met him he almost fell just for his scent.

It wasn’t the first time something like that happened and Harry learned his lesson. Nobody would fool him again like _he_ did. Or like his father fooled his mom. He needed to be stronger than that, no matter how much his alpha thought he needed Louis, Harry knew better.

He also knew he was going to start being stronger the next day because in that moment he needed to go to Louis and see if he was okay.

“Liam,” Harry whispered to his friends seated next to him. “I need to go.”

Liam snapped his head from his notes, Harry noticed it was just doodles of chins and eyes. “Now? In the middle of a meeting?” he whispered back, alarmed.

“Yes, now. Send me the important bits later.”

“Is everything okay? Your mom? Sister? Bob’s brother?” Liam was almost panicking. Harry massaged his temples with his fingers.

“Liam… shut up. Everyone is okay, I just need to go check something at my house.”

“Did Poppy quit?”

“What? No, it’s just… I’ll explain it to you later okay?” Harry said exasperated.

“Alright but… everyone is okay, right?” 

“Yes, don’t be so paranoid. Now, I trust you, don’t fuck anything over.”

“I’ll try. Text me if something happens.”

Harry glared at him before announcing he was living. There’s always a first time for everything.

..

All the lights were off in his apartment but he could sense the faint smell of food coming from the kitchen. His first instinct was to check in the room where all the things he picked up from Louis’ apartment were, just as Poppy told him this afternoon.

It was empty. Louis left.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Harry felt his heart ache as a sense of despair ran through his body. 

Louis left and probably didn’t even have a place to live or a solid job to pay for something safe. Harry cursed himself. Why did he have to be so harsh with the boy all the time when he was clearly distressed and sad? Why was he so selfish, so stubborn?

Louis was probably cold and lonely and Harry’s guilt was going to eat him alive. 

Grabbing his phone, he searched in his incoming calls for Louis’ name and called him. He heard a faint ringing sound coming from the library. Harry’s heart speed as he almost ran to the room.

Louis was on the big sofa, looking incredibly small and fragile in Harry’s big jumper and socks. He was safe but wasn’t happy. His red-rimmed eyes and nose said so. That wouldn’t do.

“I thought you left,” Harry rasped without getting any reply from Louis. He carefully sat beside him. “I saw you found your stuff.” Still nothing. “Are you mad?” he whispered, worried. “Because I didn’t do it with bad intentions. I just—I heard you didn’t have your cellphone with you and I thought it was very dangerous, then I remembered all your stuff in the apartment,” he rambled, knowing he probably sounded like a stuttering teen but it didn’t matter because Louis was finally looking at him with clear big blue eyes. He was listening. “I didn’t think that would upset you. I’m deeply sorry for that. I understand now, I should’ve consulted with you first.”

Harry heard a faint chuckle before his lap was full of Louis. Without thinking, he wrapped and pulled Louis closer by his waist while the boy kissed him between content sighs. The alpha pulled away before things escalated.

“Louis, wait. This isn’t the reason why I did it. You don’t have to…” Harry trailed, hating himself for even breaking the kiss, let alone saying out loud what that probably was for Louis. A transaction. 

Instead of pulling away, Louis replied with a warm, big smile. “I know. Kiss me, _please._ ”

In that moment, Louis could ask him to kill the president and Harry would start the plans to do so, _successfully_. Only to keep that smile on his face. 

“Come here, baby,” Harry said as he wrapped Louis' smooth legs around his body as he got up from the couch. 

“Where are we going?” 

“To the room,” Harry said, nibbling Louis' neck. “I want to fuck you properly.” A faint smell of cherry, – maybe watermelon – lollipop filled the room, not as strong as the first time he met Louis but a bit more than the last occasion they did this. Head dizzy with desire, he decided to push far back what that could mean.

Louis squirmed between his arms and Harry held him harder until they reached his room. Lying on his bed wearing his big and soft jumper, with rosy cheeks and glassy eyes, Louis looked as if there wasn’t any other place he belonged more than there. Longing coursed through Harry’s blood and his chest rumbled at the image.

Harry traced his fingers on Louis’ thigh and pulled up his jumper, exposing the soft and honey colored skin of Louis’ tummy. He looked exquisite and Harry was ready to taste gold. He could see the head of his pink cock already glistened with pre-cum. Harry left a soft kiss there just because he could and felt it was necessary.

For some reason he knew if he touched Louis’ ass he’d find it slightly wet. The part that scared Harry the most was that instead of feeling wary and suspicious about it – like the memory of a person in his past – his alpha craved and demanded more.

His alpha needed Louis as much as Harry needed oxygen and that pissed and confused him more than anything. Since he met Louis, he felt like a goddamn puppy desperate for attention. Desperate for Louis. 

Harry needed to take control of the situation. “Turn around,” he commanded.

“B-but,” Louis whined. 

“If you want me to fuck you, we are going to do it my way. Understood?”

Louis’ hazy eyes slightly focused before he pushed Harry with his hand. “No.”

Harry was so much stronger than Louis but backed off as soon as he felt Louis pushing. “No?”

“If you find me so repulsive that you don’t even want to see my face while you have your dick poking my guts, you can wank yourself,” Louis snarled all rage and beauty. Harry was sure he probably was the most insufferable yet adorable person on planet earth.

“It wouldn’t be as satisfactory.” If Harry’s alpha was a physical entity, he probably would’ve killed Harry in that instant. He started to growl for absolutely no reason while something inside his chest started to sting. His alpha was distressed, anxious and Harry felt completely helpless. 

“Stop pissing off your alpha, you idiot,” Louis scoffed while he put his hand on his chest. 

Harry growled again, this time for very different reasons. “I am _my_ alpha, I am _the_ alpha. I’m the one in control.” 

“Of course you are your alpha and the one in control,” Louis said rolling his eyes while he offered a small smile to Harry. Hand steadily and soothingly caressing his chest. “It’s just a saying, like when people say ‘listen to your conscience or heart’. You are your organs and mind.” He whispered while touching Harry’s pulse point between his collarbones. “It’s all part of you”

This was one of the things he struggled the most to understand, that his alpha and himself were the same, that he could control his instincts, because he was the one in charge. But when Louis said so, it was as if it was the simplest, most basic thing in existence. It wasn’t something Harry doubted, it was a fact. He felt all his worries disappear inside those baby blue eyes.

Harry wanted Louis so bad, his body, his mind, his alpha. All of Harry wanted to be with him. So he did what he was craving, he kissed Louis.

“Not so fast, big boy. I meant what I said before. If you’re gonna treat me like a sex doll, you have your hand to help yourself,” Louis said slightly pushing his chest.

“All of me,” Harry murmured as he got closer to Louis “wants to see all of you.” Because, he did or at least he thought so. This was Harry’s decision.

Every single doubt went away when he saw Louis’ shy smile and flushed cheeks.

“There was no need to be that cheesy,” Louis breathed as he opened his legs so Harry could fit between them. “I’m still very mad at you,” he said as he brushed his lips against Harry’s. He felt dizzy with desire.

“I’m gonna make it up to you,” Harry said, biting Louis’ bottom lip.

“Promise?” Louis gasped, both hands holding his face.

“I promise.” Harry was aware that it almost sounds like a prayer but Louis is leaving small kisses all over his face and he had no control of his words. “I’m gonna give you anything you want. Make you my queen,” he said half joking.

“Am I your only queen?” Louis said stopping the kisses all together. Harry couldn’t help but whine at the loss. “What about the rest?”

“Only you,” Harry babbled, before his tongue flattened over Louis’ neck. “It’s all about you,” he rasped close to the omega’s ear.

“You swear?” 

Louis sounded so fragile that Harry threw all caution out the window and simply admitted out loud what he was feeling since the first time they met. “ _Fuck_ , yes baby. Nobody compares.”

They desperately kissed, clothed cocks rutting against each other. It felt right, perfect even. Like if his body was molded to fit in every single concave of Louis’ body and soul. Harry wanted to be everywhere.

Harry yanked Louis’ trousers down, exposing his hard cock. The room automatically filled with a scent that reminded him of vanilla beans and chocolate truffles on a rainy day, and apricot and tangerines in summertime. 

_‘Like sunshine on a cold day…. Like home.’_

Harry’s mouth dried, craving to taste Louis. Brain going on auto-pilot, he collected some slick from Louis’ dripping wet ass with his fingers and played a bit with it before sucking them. 

As soon as he tasted Louis, Harry knew there was no going back. This was it. Louis was it.

“Harry I—”

“I know kitten, I know” Harry said soothingly while he kept playing with Louis’ slick. “Wanna taste how sweet and perfect you are?”

“I— _please,”_ Louis whispered. 

Harry offered Louis his hand, a tiny droplet of slick falling down his wrist. He could feel Louis’ tender tongue rest on his pulse point before reaching his slicked palm. 

“How are you even real?” Harry said in awe as Louis licked his fingers making pleasant sounds. “See? Perfect.”

“I don’t usually taste—” Louis trailed looking up at Harry with hazy eyes. 

Harry knew what was coming because he was aware even last time Louis’ smell was different. “Fuck, don’t play like that with me, baby,” he said, fingers going back to Louis’ hole. “Not right now.”

“ _Shit,”_ Louis hissed with pleasure as his hips slowly moved to the rhythm of Harry’s fingers. “I’m not. I swear.”

“God, baby,” Harry murmured against Louis’ collarbones as he felt his rim squeeze his fingers tightly. He kept grinding the tip of his cock that was already poking under his trousers into Louis’ belly. “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“ _Please,_ I need you,” Louis gasped out with a faint flush on his face. 

Harry was so hard inside his trousers, just dying to pull out his cock and mark Louis everywhere. Cover him in his cum, all of him. 

_“Alpha,”_ it was barely a whisper but Harry heard it clear as day.

 _“Yes.”_ Harry hissed automatically, mouth brushing Louis' lips softly until the omega gasped as he felt Harry unbelting and pulling down his own trousers as fast as he could. 

He was finishing putting on the condom when he saw the nervousness behind all the lust in Louis’ eyes. 

_‘Keep him safe. Keep him loved._ ’ were the most predominant thoughts in his head. 

Harry softly kissed Louis’ lips and then rubbed his nose against his. “We can wait all the time you need. We don’t need to do this right now.”

 _‘I can wait for you all my life,’_ his fuzzy thoughts screamed.

If Louis’ scent was strong before, it didn’t compare to how strong it felt after Harry said that. He was sure he was in heaven.

“I want to do it so bad. But—” Louis trailed averting his eyes from Harry’s.

“Eyes on me, baby,” Harry said, grabbing Louis gently by his chin.

“I want to be good, I—don’t want to disappoint.”

 _‘You could blink at me and wouldn’t disappoint.’_ _Harry’s mind was a mushy mess._

“You won’t. This is perfect, you’re perfect,” Harry said fervently as he caressed Louis’ face. 

As if some type of spell broke, right after hearing that, Louis began to kiss him hungrily as he rocked his erection against Harry’s, seeking some type of friction.

“I want you inside me now,” Louis whimpered against his lips.

“Yeah?” Harry said as he adjusted himself and faintly and very slowly brushed the tip of his cock in the crack of Louis’ ass.

“ _Please alpha.”_

Not thinking much, Harry grabbed Louis’ slender leg and placed it on his shoulder. He pressed the red and swollen tip of his cock against Louis’ wet rim and pushed gently, sinking inside him further and further, nearly crying at the feeling of his cock surrounded by warm slick and Louis.

Louis let out a small snarl that made Harry slip a bit further into Louis’ incredibly tight ass. He could feel his mouth watering seeing the state of pure bliss of _his_ omega, cock leaking heavily, making a small pool of pre-come on his tummy. 

“You want me inside you so bad,” Harry grunted as he gripped Louis’ hips with his wide hand. Carefully pulling the boy down his cock until he felt his balls touch his ass.

“As— _shit_ \--as much as you want to— _ah_ \--be inside me,” Louis bit back panting, pulling a throaty laugh out of Harry and making his heart beat ten times faster than before. He was still smiling when he felt Louis’ mouth all over his again, fingers tangling in his hair. “Oh _fuck_ ,” Louis moaned arching his back and exposing his neck as soon as he felt Harry start to thrust inside him.

“That good baby? But we haven’t even started,” Harry said dragging his mouth down to Louis’ throat. 

Harry was waiting for a snarky reply from the omega but he only got a small “ _Mhm”_ and knew he was almost as gone as he was.

“Then, I’m gonna make you properly cum, lovely,” Harry grunted into Louis’ neck, balls tight against his cock, he threw Louis’ other leg over his shoulder and began to thrust as earnestly and deeply as he could. Rhythm fast and brutal but effective.

It frightened Harry how well they fit together. How easily they found the right pace and how he just _knew_ what things would make Louis squirm under him. Sex was always good, but never _this_ good. Deep down Harry knew that even if this was just simply sex with no attachments or a future, it still was so much better than anything and anyone before. 

“ _Oh,”_ Louis gasped before tightening his ass around Harry’s cock, hands moving from Harry’s hair to his hips, fingers digging and pulling him closer to him. Their movements were almost feral, bodies slick with sweat while the musky smell of both their scents and sex filled the room, making Harry even more turned on. They smelled so fucking good together. 

“Let go, baby, just, let go,” Harry said kissing Louis all tongue and teeth.

As if it was a command, Louis was coming with a soft cry. Body clenching violently around all of him, ass starting to milk Harry’s cock even before he started to come.

“I need your come,” Louis slurred with a shaky voice close to Harry’s ear.

“Yes,” Harry hissed rocking down faster in and out Louis’ sloppy hole, hips jerking out of his control, cum starting to fill his condom. While coming, he still said anyway, “I’m filling you up so good, so full of me.” 

A bit after coming from his high, Harry noticed that Louis was whining a bit erratically under him, soft pink cock laying on his soft tummy and surrounded by his own cum. “What’s wrong baby?” Harry asked, slowly pulling down both of Louis’ legs. 

“Need your come, _alpha, please_.” Louis sounded almost desperate.

“Shit baby, don’t say that stuff.” Nobody in all his life had made Harry feel quite like this. He has never desired or wanted to please someone as much as he did with Louis. “You _really_ need it?”

“ _Yes,_ alpha, please.”

“Fuck alright, baby. Just—let me…” Harry said as he pulled out the condom, collecting all the cum he could from his cock with his fingers. “Come on, lovely, open your pretty mouth,” he ordered as he smeared his coated fingers against Louis’ pink lips.

 _“Alpha,”_ Louis moaned before licking all the cum from Harry’s fingers until they were completely clean.

“God, you’re amazing,” Harry whispered reverently before rolling over and pulling Louis on top of him. 

“That I am,” Louis slurred as he snuggled up to Harry's chest and kissed it tenderly.

“And a cocky brat,” Harry said tickling the omega. 

_“Stop,”_ Louis giggled inside his arms. “You love that,” he added after he calmed down.

“I do,” Harry said easily and without thinking. He waited for some type of dread to come but nothing. His body, mind and alpha were all peacefully quiet. Harry was fully satisfied. “Come here,” He whispered as he pulled Louis closer, “Let’s sleep.”

  
  


..

The next morning Harry woke up with a sore body, a smile on his face and an empty bed. Part of him was tempted to call Louis to bed and spend all morning with him, but knew the boy was way too focused on school to skip an entire day just to laze around with him.

Getting up from bed he could scent the faint smell of something cooking in his kitchen. After peeking inside the bathroom and finding it empty, he walked directly to the kitchen where he found Louis and Poppy laughing while he made breakfast.

The whole scenario was disturbingly domestic and the worst part was Harry felt thrilled with the image. He wanted more of this. More of Louis in Harry’s pajamas, looking rested and happy, with no worries in the world.

“Hey you,” Louis beamed at him. “I-uh I made some food for you to take to work” he said hesitantly.

“Morning,” Harry replied dumbly, at a loss for words. Nobody ever had made something like that for him before, _ever_ \-- Okay maybe he was exaggerating and some people have made him food before, but all these new sensations Louis has made him feel were completely new for him.

After not hearing anything more from Harry than his greeting he added, “You don’t have to eat it, I just made a lot for myself and—”

“I love it,” Harry interrupted him quickly. “It looks delicious. I can't wait to eat it.” 

“Really?” Louis was glowing, as a wave of happiness flooded through Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, grabbing a soft looking Louis by the waist. The omega beamed at him and giggled. Harry could feel how, little by little, Louis was ruining him for any other person. 

“Alright then,” Louis said before kissing Harry’s chin. He had to control and remind himself that they weren’t alone before grabbing his omega by the ass and taking him to his room. He still pulled him closer and kissed his neck softly. “I kinda have to go.” The words were said as a soft whisper between them

Harry grunted before reluctantly letting him go. “Kinda?” he teased Louis.

“Hey, be nice to me,” Louis pouted as he poked Harry’s arm gently. “I made you breakfast.” 

This boy would be the death of Harry.

Harry grabbed Louis by the hand and dragged him close to him again. “Don’t make that face or else I won’t be able to control myself anymore,” he whispered before biting close to his mating gland.

“Goodness gracious, children,” Poppy chastised them.

Harry laughed as Louis hid his face on his chest whispering an “Oh god…”

“Nothing of that, both of you need to hurry if you want to be on time for work and college,” Poppy said while moving dirty dishes.

“Shit, she’s right. I really have to go,” Louis said alarmed. Blue eyes softened as soon as he directly looked at Harry’s. “See you later?”

“I’m picking you up,” Harry winked at him.

“Okay,” Louis said with a faint blush on his face before walking out the room.

As Harry watched Louis leave, he faintly heard Poppy asking something. “Pardon?”

She chuckled, “I asked you if you want me to pack your food or if you’re gonna order something at work?”

“Why would I order something if Louis made my food?” Harry asked, genuinely confused.

“You’re completely right,” Poppy replied with a knowing smile. “You know how my mind gets a bit fuzzy in the mornings. Must be the age.” 

“Your soul is younger than mine.”

“My soul maybe, but my back says otherwise,” Poppy said laughing. “Pup, I’m really glad you made up your mind about Louis.”

“What?” Harry tensed. “No, it’s not what you think. I’m just helping him while he finds something else.”

“Harry... You know you have all the right to fall in love, right? That you shouldn’t feel guilty about what happened with your mom and then with…”

“ _Enough,”_ Harry commanded. He knew his alpha voice wouldn’t work with her because she wasn’t only an alpha but Harry somehow saw her as his superior. “You know nothing about what happened with him or what happens every day with so many other people. How everyone is so obsessed to find their _‘bondmates’_ that don’t even care if they’re being deceived and manipulated by other insecure morons who are as desperate as them to find their ‘true love’”

“Oh darling…”

“Wanna know what I think about bondmates and true love?” Harry said as he looked down at the food Louis just made him. “That they are complete bullshit, that there’s no factual or scientific proof that it actually exists. That thanks to “true love” my mother was _hurt_ and _used_ by my own father. I think there’s nobody out there who is actually worth my time or tears. That we all are just horny bastards who want to fuck every single person that smells faintly good… like fucking animals”

“Is everything okay?” Harry’s stomach dropped at hearing Louis’ voice behind him.

“Yes, flower,” Poppy said calmly as Harry snapped, “Weren’t you leaving?”

“Yes, I-I just wanted to say goodbye?”

“Are you asking me?” Harry said with an icy tone full of disdain. 

“Harry…” Poppy said with a stern voice.

Louis hesitated for a moment before giving Harry a cold stare. “Yes, I _am_ asking, because I don’t know if your majesty,” he said while doing a mocking reverence at Harry with his hand “would want to say goodbye like a normal human being or if he would just snap my head off. Because for whatever reason he loves to play good cop bad cop with me. But don’t worry you just replied to my question, so before you kick me out, I’m leaving.”

“Lou—”

“Leave it, Harry,” Louis snapped at Harry. “See ya later, Poppy.” He said hugging Poppy tightly before leaving the house without looking at Harry once.

Harry felt like a moron, maybe because he was one. He was so desperate to protect himself from everything and everyone that he ended up hurting someone who has been everything _but_ mean-spirited to him. 

After a few minutes of silence, Harry dared to look at Poppy.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. “I don’t want to be like this…”

The hard look on Poppy softened. “Oh puppy…” She said caressing Harry’s hands. “I wish you didn’t hurt yourself like this. I wish I could take all the pain and mistrust from you because you also deserve to be happy.”

“I don’t know how.”

“You _do_ know. You’re just too stubborn and proud to seek help,” Poppy said as he stroked his hand. “Look, that boy?” She said pointing where Louis was just a few minutes before. “Is one of a kind. I don’t know if he’s your bondmate, because you’re right, none of us can actually prove if any of those things actually exist. But he’s _still_ so very special. And not because he might be your bondmate but because he, as a human, is. You are a lot of things, Harry, but neither your mother nor I raised you to be a stupid person. And what you just did wasn’t only disrespectful to that boy but incredibly stupid.”

Harry felt ashamed. “He makes me feel confused. He scares me so much.”

“Either way, it’s not his fault and you shouldn’t take your anger out on him.” Then Poppy added, “Although I don’t think he would even let you do that in the first place.”

“I need to fix this. I need to talk to him?”

“Are you asking me?” Poppy replied with the same tone he used with Louis. Harry heart stopped, thinking of how bad Louis must’ve felt. “Now you get it?” Harry nodded. “Good, that’s my boy.” Poppy said with a proud smile on her face.

..

“Mate are you sure you don’t want to go out and eat at a restaurant?” Liam said looking at Harry’s food. He had been eyeing it since he pulled it out from its containers. He was probably dying to take a bite. 

_‘Not a chance,’_ Harry thought. 

“Why would I do that?” Harry said while he kept on eating Louis’ food. It tasted delicious.

“Cause that looks and smells quite disgusting. Are you sure it's in good state?”

Harry growled at Liam. 

“Easy, man.” Liam said while putting his hands up in surrender. “Jesus, who the fuck made you that crap? The Queen of England?”

Harry choked on his food at the memories of him calling Louis his queen. “It isn’t crap and… something like that.”

“You sneaky little bastard!” Liam shoved Harry playfully. “That’s who you’ve been texting all morning, right?”

“Might be,” Harry shrugged.

Liam was a hundred percent right, Harry has been texting Louis all morning in order to fix what he screwed up that morning. But only because he didn’t want to leave things on bad terms and also because Poppy threatened him before leaving home. The rational part of Harry kept repeating that it wasn’t as if Harry was actually as invested in Louis as much as everyone made it look. Louis was his guest, just that. And Harry would hate to make him feel uncomfortable or sad while he stayed at his house.

“You lucky bastard,” Liam clapped his arm. “Is he pretty?”

“And who told you they were a _“he”_?

“Oh I just simply thought, you know with Nicholas and… yeah,” Liam trailed unsure how to continue. 

“N-He was different, you know that,” Harry said with a somber voice.

“I know.”

“Then why are you even bringing him into the conversation?” Harry said, dropping his fork, stomach feeling uneasy thanks to the conversation. “It’s been years since that. Why can you not let that go?” He snapped at Liam.

“Why can’t you?” Liam snapped back. 

Harry was about to reply when a sharp pain welled up inside his stomach. “Fuck,” He grunted.

Liam noticed something wasn’t right and quickly got up from his chair coming closer to Harry. “Are you alright, mate?” Harry couldn’t find the exact words to describe what he was feeling so he just grunted a bit more. “Alright, I think we need you to take you to the hospital.”

“No,” Harry growled. “Louis. I need to pick Louis up.”

“Mate, are you fucking insane? You can’t pick anyone up like this. You need to see a doctor.”

“Just take me to my house,” Harry managed to say. “And tell Poppy to call Louis.”

“I can call him, just give me his num—”

 _“No,”_ Harry growled. “Tell Poppy.”

 _“Are you fucking serious?”_ Liam almost screeched. “You’re having a fucking pissing contest when I’m the one who has your life in his hands? You’re _absolutely_ ridiculous. Why am I even your friend? Why?” Liam rambled while dragging Harry out of his office.

Harry was going to have so many things to explain after this. Including why he thought, Liam was an overly dramatic bitch. 

..

Everything after that was a bit of a blur. Turns out Harry’s stomach wasn’t ready to handle some of the ingredients Louis used in his food and protested the intolerance in an overly dramatic manner that Harry couldn't help but compare to Liam. Nothing serious but it still left Harry unable to move from his bed for an entire afternoon.

As soon as he felt a bit better, Harry noticed there was one person that never came into his room. Louis. Feeling a bit uneasy with the realization, he decided to see if the boy was home. _‘What if Liam didn’t tell Poppy to call Louis?’_

Images of Louis waiting for him outside his college filled Harry’s mind.

_‘What if he thinks I stood him up? That I don’t care?’_

Harry wasn’t supposed to care. That’s the thing. So why was he feeling so anxious thinking about the possibilities of Louis believing that? Why was he contradicting himself over and over again?

 _No,_ Harry _didn’t_ care, not about Louis or his feelings and he was about to prove it to himself. He was leaving his room only to get a glass of water and eat some apples. That’s it.

Louis? Louis could think and do whatever he wanted.

He was about to do just that when he opened his bedroom door, gaze falling to the floor to find Louis sitting there in his pajamas. As he if was waiting for Harry to come out for god knows how long. Harry’s heart clenched at the sight.

“ _Baby,_ what are you doing sitting on the floor?” Harry asked as he sat down beside him. 

“Harry,” said a startled Louis as his already red-rimmed eyes started to fill with tears. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

“Hey, hey no, come here, petal. Don’t cry,” Harry said as he moved the omega onto his lap. Louis wrapped his legs and arms around Harry.

“My food got you so sick,” Louis sniffed on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Nobody knew my stomach couldn’t handle that many types of spices. It wasn’t your fault at all,” Harry said while stroking Louis’ hair trying to calm him down. At that moment, Harry hated his decision to take suppressants. He felt useless, as he was unable to calm his omega down quickly.

“I just wanted to make your food really special and fancy,” and with a more quiet tone he added, “I just wanted to be good for you.”

“Fuck baby, you are so good, so incredible good.” Louis didn’t have any idea what those words were doing to Harry. “Everything was perfect and lovely. It was delicious.” 

“I promise I’ll get better,” Louis said anyway hugging Harry tighter.

“You don’t have to. I’d love anything you give me,” Harry didn’t give himself enough time to think what he was saying and how much he actually meant that. He just hugged Louis as tightly as the omega was hugging him before getting up with Louis still wrapped around him.

“Stop, put me down. You’re still feeling icky,” Louis squirms a bit in Harry’s arms.

“I’m feeling perfectly fine. I just need you to cuddle me all night so I can feel even better, yeah?” Harry said, kissing Louis’ nose.

“A-are you sure?” Louis’ eyes suddenly looked incredibly sad. “I-I can call someone else if you want.”

“Baby, the only person I need right now, is you,” Harry said while softly putting him on his sides of the bed. 

_‘Where he belongs.’_

Harry froze as soon he realized what he was thinking. All his conflicts from earlier started to flood his head again.

“Your bed is so comfy,” Louis said as he snuggled up under the blankets.

And as simple as that, all Harry’s fears disappeared. _Again_. “Is it now?” Harry smiled at him. “Let's see then.”

That night Louis hugged him until the next morning. That night, all of Harry hugged him back.

..

  
  


_Harry met Nicholas at a friend’s party. He wasn’t Harry’s type at all, he was too docile, too submissive, he reminded him of his mother._

_He felt a bit sorry for him and his future. People like him were destined to be hurt by alphas who got off with the thrill of dominating someone. Nonetheless, he smelled amazing and Harry was fascinated by his scent._

_“I never see you at parties like this, big shot,” said Nicholas, sitting close to Harry._

_“It’s Bobby’s birthday, I had to come,” Harry said, trying to ignore the spike of arousal he felt as soon he smelled the omega._

_“You should come around more. Things are more fun when you’re here,” Nicholas looked a bit dazed as he said that, pupils completely dilated and flushed cheeks._

_“Are you alright?”_

_Nicholas looked startled for a second. “Yeah... it’s—” he looked down with flushed cheeks. “You smell really good. Is that bergamot?”_

_Dread flooded Harry’s body “Can you smell me?”_

_“Yes… why?” Nicholas said with furrowed brows._

_Harry’s blood ran cold. “I’m using suppressants.”_

_It couldn’t be possible. People couldn’t scent other people on suppressants, that was the whole point of taking them. Harry knew that much._

_Harry also knew bondmates could scent their mates with no complications the first time they were in a close proximity, with or without them._

_“What? No, it—it can’t be…” Nicholas looked surprised but his scent was expectant, almost giddy._

_“Nick… are you wearing suppressants?”_

_“Of course I am,” Nicholas said with an offended tone. “I’m always on them.”_

_“Shit…” Harry ran a hand through his hair. If they could smell each other that meant… “I—I think I need to go…”_

_“Wait no!” Nicholas clung onto him, he looked as scared as Harry probably looked. “Don’t leave. If this means what I think it means, please don’t leave.”_

_Images of his mother crying as she tried to make his father stay crossed his mind. Harry wanted to throw up. He felt like a monster because even after remembering how much his father hurt his mother, Harry still wanted to leave Nicholas on that couch and never come back._

_“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered to Nicholas. “I don’t know how this works, I—I don’t feel anything for you, I’m so sorry. What can I do? I don’t want you to hurt,” he found himself saying out loud, because he meant it. He would hate to become his father. He would hate to hurt someone as deeply and irrevocably as his mother was hurt._

_“If you don’t want to see me sad, it means our bond is already working,” Nicholas said with hopeful eyes. Harry felt his stomach sink even more because he didn’t think it was their bond working but his guilt._

_Harry hated to admit but for a split of a second, he understood his dad and the reasons why he left them._

..

In the few months Harry had been living with Louis, he learned both good and bad things about the omega.

Like how incredibly soft and pliant he gets after a good bath. And how even though he loves said baths, he _only_ takes them when he feels he really _deserves_ them. – If you asked Harry he’d have the bath ready for Louis every single day. –

He learns how passionate Louis is about his career – he is studying architecture and has one of the best scores at his college — and how every night he spends at least a few minutes designing his dream house. 

Learns about his loyalty and how sometimes it blinds him about the most obvious things. Like the way a certain _alpha_ friend of his looks at him as if he was his future, not even caring if they’re in front of Harry. Louis’ _actual_ future. 

Harry also became an expert in all Louis’ favorite hobbies, like disappearing periodically and coming back home with flushed cheeks and a big smile on his face. 

_“I’m going to be direct because I know you have somewhere to go.”_

_Harry had been feeling anxious since he caught on to the fact that Louis went out religiously every two weeks. At first he didn’t put much thought into it but then Louis always came back looking so happy... That sometimes Harry couldn’t help but wonder what was going on._

_“Is everything okay?” Louis said with a frown in his face._

_“Yes, well… I don’t know? Just—Are you seeing someone else?” Harry said, trying to keep his voice even._

_Louis didn’t reply for a few moments and Harry’s chest felt tight “As in?...”_

_“As in more than me, are you seeing other people?”_

_“And what if I am?” Louis sounded more confused than mad. Harry wondered if people could feel their own hearts crack._

_“I—well I…”_

_“Are we exclusive?” Louis asked, calm but with a bit of edge in his tone._

_“No we—we aren’t," Harry avoided Louis’ eyes. Saying that out loud felt like a punch in the guts._

_“Why are you making that face?” Louis huffed. “You have no right to make that face.”_

_Louis looked so torn while the only thing Harry wanted was to make him feel as happy as he looked every time he came back from his secret dates. Harry was giving Louis everything, yet Louis never looked like that in front of him, so at ease._

_“What face? I’m sorry I can’t control every single facial expression," Harry grunted._

_Louis sighed and shook his head, “Don’t be a jerk. You know this isn’t fair,"_

_Harry knew it wasn’t fair, he was paying the boy to stay with him for god’s sake. How could he forget that wasn’t a relationship for Louis but a business? That they weren’t a couple, that they never will be._

_Louis closed his eyes. “God, okay… I’m gonna tell you but this is still very unfair Harry,"_

_“You don’t have—“_

_“Shush and listen to me, please," Louis interrupted him, took a deep breath and continued. “For the past two years, I’ve been seeing a man. Earl.” Harry felt his mouth go dry and his chest rumble. “I said shush, you caveman. The man I’ve been seeing is around 80 and is one of the best people I’ve known in my entire life.” The small rumble turned into a full growl. “Are you for real? I just said he’s like eighty why are you reacting? He could be my grandpa!”_

_“But he isn’t. Is he? You know how dangerous it is to just talk with random people? What if he tries to hurt you?”_

_“What part of ‘I’ve known him for around two years didn’t you understand? Do you really think I’m cheating on you with a grandpa?” Louis asked with a small spark in his eyes._

_“Technically, it wouldn’t be cheating…” Harry replied because he was still scared and a bit of a moron._

_After hearing that, the sparkle in Louis’ eyes dulled and Harry has never regretted a life decision as much as he regretted saying that. “No yeah, I—um I know," He mumbled._

_“How did you meet him?” Harry whispered softly. If talking about the man made Louis happy, it wouldn’t matter how much Harry hated him in the moment, he’d endure._

_“Oh… well, um… remember the coffee shop where I worked?” Harry nodded. “Well, I noticed this man was always sitting on the bench outside the store. He always asked for the same thing, the cheapest most disgusting coffee we had," Louis smiled at himself and Harry’s heart ached a bit at the sight. “After a few months of seeing him there I talked to him. He told me about his love for plants and how his biggest dream was to own and take care of as many orchids as he could. He told me about how he was fired from his job because they thought he was too old for it and how he lost everything after that. How alone he felt sometimes but that he kept fighting because he promised his wife to do so.”_

_Harry had so many questions in his head, he didn’t know where to begin, so he started with the easiest one, “Does he sleep on the streets?”_

_“No, he still has a small apartment he owns, but sometimes he can’t afford food or to pay his bills. I try to help him as much as I can.”_

_“That day… you stole money to give it to him?”_

_“I didn’t steal money, I’d never steal money…” Louis snapped before biting his lips and saying, “But I did give him some food that was about to expire. I know it was wrong, okay? But I was going to pay it back, I swear. He just was really hungry and the shelter that usually gives him food sometimes focus more on pregnant women and kids and Earl has a house and other people don’t, so he just has me—”_

_Before giving Louis any chance to say something more, Harry kissed him with all he had. Louis was resistant at first but as soon as he felt Harry pull him closer, warm and soft lips opened for him._

_Meanwhile Harry’s mind went through the most hurtful scenarios; his beautiful and selfless boy was helping a friend in need. This is why he looked so at ease and happy. Helping Earl and knowing he was okay probably made him feel more tranquil._

_Harry felt like an idiot._

_“Your heart is beautiful," Harry whispered after a few minutes of them just kissing softly and tenderly. “You’re so beautiful, inside out. You’re a bit intimidating, did you know that?”_

_“Now I know," Louis replied with a blinding smile._

And as much as Harry loved to learn Louis’ good things, he also loved every single “bad” one in its own way. 

Like how eight out of ten times Louis perfected a new dish for him – because he loved to cook — Harry ended up in bed due stomachaches. Harry loved every single dish anyway. 

How he loved to steal Harry’s clothes and how big of a problem this was for Harry because as soon as he saw the omega with his oversized clothes he just wanted to ravish, mark and fill him up with his cum. Harry sometimes felt Louis shouldn’t wear anything other than his clothes.

How he was as stubborn as Harry and how he always ate _all_ of Harry’s strawberries. Because yes, this was another _huge_ problem.

_Harry walked in the library to find Louis sitting at his desk with a glue gun in his hand, a lot of pompoms and something that looked exactly like a small kitten collar._

_“Louis…”_

_“Harry…”Louis smiled, not looking away from his art project._

_“Did you eat all the strawberries?”_

_“Nope," Louis replied, way too quickly to be true._

_“You know…” Harry said leaning closer to the desk. At that distance, he saw that what Louis was decorating was indeed a small cat collar. Pompoms of different colors scattered all over his desk and floor. “I saw you the other day putting three big ones in your mouth. It was quite impressive.”_

_“Mhm, I can put more than three big strawberries in my mouth, you know that. I still didn’t eat the strawberries.”_

_Harry couldn’t help but remember Louis’ mouth stuffed full of his cock the night prior. His little choking sounds and how he milked Harry dry after he came. Louis, probably thinking the same flashed a dirty smile at him. “I’m—Louis, you can tell me if you ate them, I can buy you more. You just need to tell me—”_

_“I did not eat all the strawberries," Louis shrugged and kept gluing pom poms._

_He so did it._

_“Alright,” Harry softly lifted Louis up the chair as he sat in it. “So I guess you didn’t.” He said as he pulled Louis down onto his lap, arms wrapping around the omega’s waist and face buried in his neck._

_“You’re right, I didn’t," Louis tilted his head, letting Harry bite and lick him as he pleased._

_“We probably have a ghost who loves fruit or something," Harry said sucking a small bruise on Louis’ neck. He had never cared about marking other partners. Never saw the appeal. However, there was something about Louis that made the idea of everyone knowing he was taken_ _by Harry._ _Very addictive._

_“That sounds more like it," Louis said, pleased. “Do you want some kisses?”_

_“I—Sure, I always want your kisses." Harry could’ve continued with the silly discussion but why would he? When every part of him craved to kiss and touch his omega._

_The kiss was soft and languid, tongue tasting all of Louis’. Harry’s cock fattening and fascinated with all the small pleased sounds Louis was making._

_“You taste like strawberries and chocolate," Harry said with a gruff voice._

_“Huh,” Louis blinked before leaving a small trail of feathery kisses over Harry’s jaw until reaching his ear. “Lucky you can have me while you ran out of them.”_

_“Very lucky me," Harry grumbled as he kissed Louis’ exposed shoulder. “God you’re such a brat._

_Louis giggled. “You love that.”_

_“Very, very much," Harry said, eyes locked with Louis’. The moment felt heavy but Harry wasn’t scared of the feeling. Not anymore. He leaned his head against Louis’ and breathed out. “So… are you going to tell me what the hell are you doing with those pompoms?”_

_“Well…”_

And that’s how Harry learned another thing about Louis. Something that he already sort of knew. Louis couldn’t help but want to lend a hand to everything and everyone who needs it. Including animals. Especially animals.

Harry found this fact endearing until Louis brought a stray cat into their house because _“he looked sad and hungry”._

Turns out, Harry was extremely allergic to cat fur, so he almost died because an ugly cat felt like falling in love with _his_ omega. 

Also, let’s not forget the… _complications_ the cat brought after.

_“I was thinking about giving the cat to Niall," Harry said one afternoon while they were watching movies. He felt Louis tense between his arms, the boy abruptly got up with a deep frown on his face. “Baby, don’t be mad. You know we tried really hard but my allergies are getting so much worse.” After a few seconds with no response from the boy, he continued, “You even said you were okay in giving him to a nice and warm family.”_

_“And Niall is nice and warm… and family, right?” Louis’ said with a cold tone. Harry didn’t understand why he was reacting that way. Harry thought he’d be happy knowing the stupid cat would be with someone he knew._

_“I mean, I don’t know about warm and I wouldn’t call him nice, but he’s definitely family. And I do feel he will treat the cat well.”_

_“He is fa—whatever, it’s your house," Louis said with a fake detached tone._

_“Hey, come here," Harry whispered as he pulled Louis closer to him. ”I’m asking you for a reason, it’s not whatever,” he said, stroking Louis’ neck. “I want to know your opinion. Do you have anyone else?”_

_“Zayn?” Louis asked with a small voice._

_Harry felt his body tense as soon as he heard the name. “No, pick another person.”_

_“But why?” Louis looked down at his hands. “He will take care of the kitten, he’s nice and his house is very warm.”_

_“This is really not helping his case," Harry deadpanned. He was about to shut the idea down because the last thing he wanted was more connection between Louis and a guy who was clearly interested in him. But Louis looked so crushed Harry just couldn’t do that to him. “Alright, fuck—alright. I guess if he wants the cat…”_

And that is how after half of a year of living with Louis and learning both the good and bad things about him he found himself in the middle of his living room with a crying boy in front of him holding a sphynx cat on his arm. 

“He’s so bald," Louis said with tears in his eyes. “So _so_ bald.” He said burying his face in the cat’s back.

Shit, maybe Harry should’ve thought about Louis’ reaction before buying a cat so odd looking.

“I know, it’s just—I know you wanted a kitten and I kinda fucked that up with my allergies so I was investigating and I’m only allergic to cat fur so—I know he’s a bit ugly and he kinda looks like a bat but I think he also deserves love?” Harry mumbled the last words.

Louis looked up at him and it seemed he was crying even harder than before and Harry really didn’t know what he did wrong. He was thinking of ways to fix it when he felt Louis’ lips on him. Harry was very confused but he wrapped Louis in his arms anyway.

“You didn’t fuck anything up," Louis whispered against his lips. “And he’s the prettiest and softest kitten in the whole world,” Louis said with a watery smile. “I love—him so much. You just made me the happiest boy in the world.”

Harry felt his chest swell with pride and happiness. “Yeah?”

“Yeah," Louis kissed him again slowly. “I want to make you as happy as you make me.”

 _‘You’re already doing it.’_ _Harry thought._

..

**LOUIS**

“You should call him Niall Jr. He’s ugly and bald," Zayn said while looking at a picture of his brand new kitty.

They were laying around in their favorite spot on campus. Louis’ head placed comfortably on Zayn’s legs.

“Stop being an ass. Neither of them are ugly and Niall isn’t bald," Louis replied as he took the phone away from him.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that," Zayn said leaning back on the three, watching Louis with mirth in his eyes. “He looks like a fucking raw chicken.”

“I was thinking of Marzipan, isn’t it cute?” Louis closed his eyes and smiled. Pointedly ignoring Zayn’s comments.

“Do you want me to be honest?” Zayn said with amusement in his voice.

“No," Louis said flatly. 

“It’s perfect," Zayn kissed Louis’ forehead and ruffled his hair

“Stupid," Louis shoved the boy lightly. 

Zayn laughed. “I don’t know, I still think you should’ve called him pâté. He looks like chewed liver anyways.” 

“You look like chewed liver.”

“Repeat that again but this time close to my perfect face," Zayn said with his faces inches away from Louis’. “Blondie, take a picture it will last longer,” he drawled.

Louis frowned in confusion before sitting up and noticing Niall was looking at Louis. He was about to call his name when the boy averted his eyes away from them.

That was the first time Louis had seen Niall since their last conversation months ago.

“So I guess you guys aren’t on speaking terms anymore," Zayn said, giving him an odd look.

“Yes… No… I don’t know?” Louis’ mouth tightens just a bit, gaze following his ex-roommate. “I think we’ve been avoiding each other.”

“Do you think he knows about you and _him_?” Zayn asked not even trying to hide the disdain in his voice at mentioning Harry.

_Zayn's relationship with Harry was… difficult to say the least. They didn’t hide their dislike for each other, Louis could tell neither of them understood why the other was so important for him. However, they tried to be cordial for Louis’ sake._

_“Am I interrupting something?” said Harry with a warm and sweet smile that quickly turned into a tight one as soon as he looked at Zayn._

_Louis knew this was coming. He knew Harry would hate seeing Zayn just chilling inside his house. That was the reason he insisted on going to Zayn’s place to finish their project. However, Harry was as stubborn as Louis and made a whole list of – mind you, really good – reasons why they’d be more comfortable in their home._

_“No," replied Louis at the same time Zayn said, “Yes, I was about to convince him to run away with me to start a duo band and go on tour around the world.”_

_It was clearly a joke. Zayn even chuckled a bit. Harry growled and tried to scent mark the place anyways._

_“You know," Zayn scooted closer to Louis. “To actually scent mark something or someone you have to you know… have a scent...”_

_“Zayn," Louis warned the boy._

_“What? He looks like a constipated pup," Zayn shrugged. “I was just trying to help.”_

_“It’s okay," Harry said with an icy tone and a bitter smile. He then leaned closer to Louis and began to massage his shoulders. “Anyway, I’m gonna make you dinner, baby,” he whispered close to Louis’ ear._

_Louis slightly turned to face the alpha. “Yeah?”_

_“Yeah, I’m making your favorite," Harry chuckled before kissing Louis’ neck gently._

_“Really?” Louis breathed giving Harry more access to his neck._

_“Mhm, anything for my favorite architect," Harry nibbled Louis’ neck. “Sorry Zen, it’s only dinner for two and Louis and I don’t really like to share….”_

_Zayn’s easy smile turned a bit cruel. “Funny you say that when—”_

_“Zayn...”_

_“Be nice. I know, I know," Zayn said as he held his arms up in a gesture of surrender before echoing Harry’s words in a mocking tone. “Anything for my best friend.”_

_So… maybe cordial wasn’t the correct word. Louis was aware they would never become friends but at least they did a pretty good job of not being extremely awful to each other… at least when Louis was in the same room._

_Small wins and all that._

“Stop growling, I don’t really know if he knows about me and Harry. Don’t think so though. He said he didn’t want to know.”

“And you?” Zayn’s gaze suddenly turned intense. 

“What?” Louis asked playing dumb. This was a conversation he wasn’t sure he wanted to have at that moment.

“Aren’t you curious about the other people he’s fucking while he plays house with you?”

Louis chewed his bottom lip before replying. “We aren’t playing house. We have an agreement.”

“You live in the same apartment, sleep in the same bed. You even got a cat together. You are playing house. He is pretending to be your alpha and you’re letting him. Don’t you wanna know at least how many people he is doing that with?”

“What’s the point?”

“Louis…” Zayn’s voice sounded a bit defeated.

“Z, I know what this is. If the situation were different, of course I’d want to know. But I know my place in Harry’s life and I can’t give myself the privilege of actually caring.”

“That’s the issue,” Zayn said exasperated. “You deserve better than that. You deserve someone who only wants to be yours. Someone like—” Zayn cut himself off before shaking his head and adding. “Besides, your situation _is_ different, you don’t even accept his money _and_ you always use yours to buy stuff for him or that place.”

Louis knew that in that sense, Zayn was right. He only used the card Harry gave him for emergencies and always tried to give the money back as soon as he could. This didn’t mean the omega didn’t accept the numerous gifts the alpha gave to him. Including the collar he was proudly sporting at that moment.

“He’s always giving me expensive stuff and taking me to nice places. What I contribute to the house doesn’t even compare.” 

“Louis if _I_ was _your_ alpha,” Zayn said with a faint blush on his face. “And had the money, I’d do the same. That’s what couples do. He isn’t acting like your sugar daddy. He’s acting like your boyfriend. It’s okay if you care.”

Louis couldn’t deny that anymore, not to Zayn. He was still aware that it wasn’t a relationship, at least not the one Louis wished for. But he at least could admit that. “I care," He whispered.

“Believe me,” Zayn said as he tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from Louis’ face. “I know.”

..

Seeing Niall sitting all alone in what used to be their favorite coffee shop tugged something inside of Louis. He decided then things couldn’t go on like that anymore. 

“Hey you," Louis said sitting beside the sulky boy.

Niall barely acknowledged Louis as he kept looking down at his phone. “Are we going to stop ignoring each other?”

“I don’t know," Louis said, kicking Niall’s foot. “Are we?” 

“What happened, Lou?” Niall finally looked away from his phone to Louis. “Did I say something that upset you?”

Louis was so confused by the question that he didn’t know if he was being serious. 

“Niall… for weeks I texted and called you to meet up, you never replied to me once. You even changed your schedule. Why are you asking me what happened when you perfectly know the answer?”

“Oh Loulou—“

“To hell with your Loulou bullshit," Louis interrupted Niall. “If you know something that you don’t like or just don’t want to talk with me anymore, just tell me. Just—don’t play dumb.”

“It’s not that, I swear. It’s um—my alpha?”

Louis swallowed air. “What about him?”

“Everything went to shit. He—I think he’s seeing someone else?”

Louis felt as if time stopped. His hands felt cold and clammy as his heart was beating so fast and hard against his ribcage, he feared that Niall would notice. “How—But you told me he does that a lot, right? Why are you upset about it now?”

“It’s different. He isn’t coming home at all. He’s always going on _business trips_ ," Niall snorted. “I used to _be_ his business trips. This must be karma.”

“You think he fell in love with someone else?”

Niall laughed before shaking his head, sobering. “If he couldn’t fall in love with me, I doubt he can do that at all.”

“Well…” Louis tried to avoid the bitter note in his tone with no success. “Then why are you so worried about this new person?”

“I—don’t know, okay? He put my life upside down and I just feel I pushed everyone I love away just to be with him and I—I don’t know… am I being overdramatic?”

Louis couldn’t picture Harry purposely doing that. From all the months they were together, he never once complained about Louis’ friends. Zayn being the only exception and even with him Harry always tried his best to not make the other boy uncomfortable, even when the other alpha enjoyed pushing Harry’s buttons. 

Nobody could deny Harry was a bit territorial but never to the point of making Louis feel the need to stay away from the people he loved. On the contrary, he always had a warm smile every time Louis talked about his friends or family, making Louis never want to shut up about them. 

Louis softened after hearing how his friend felt anyway. “No… If you feel he’s making you push the people you love away, directly or indirectly, you need to put your foot down. You can’t just live in that house alone. It’s a house, Niall… not a prison”

“I just wish things would be as easy and nice as they were before…” Niall said, sounding a bit resigned as his eyes fell onto Louis’ collar “Talking about nice... your collar is gorgeous.” Louis blushed at that. He didn’t know much about collars but was aware the collar looked a bit expensive for him. It was a delicate rose gold metallic one with a pretty gemstone in the middle. And Louis fell in love with it as soon as Harry showed it to him. “Did you buy it or was it that stupid alpha who clings to you?”

The only alpha Niall has seen Louis with was Zayn. Louis knew he was talking about him. Still, his stomach swooped with the idea of Niall finally putting two and two together about his absent alpha and Louis’ new one.

“No, I—I bought it for myself.”

“That job of yours must be paying you well," Niall said as he got closer to Louis to inspect the collar. “I’ve always dreamed about one like that. I dreamed a bit lower though. This is…” he breathed out. “Let’s say what looks like at least 18K rose gold collar with a taaffeite in the middle was never in my budget.” 

Louis’ blush deepens. He could tell Niall knew he didn’t buy the collar. He was grateful he decided to play along with Louis. “Your alpha…”

“He says I’m not ready for that," Niall waved his hand dismissively. “Thinks I’m going to get scared and run away from him. Bullshit. Maybe the scared one isn’t me.”

So Harry wasn’t buying Niall collars. Louis didn’t know how to feel about that.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything," Louis mumbles.

“It’s different than what you do with them," Niall said as if he was talking with a toddler. “For you it’s a statement, it’s empowering. Remember what you said the first time we talked about this?”

“A collar means I belong, protect and love myself with no need of an alpha to do any of that," Louis echoes his past self, awaiting to feel ashamed about wearing a collar he didn’t buy. But there was no trace of any regret or shame. He still felt as proud of wearing Harry’s collar as he felt wearing the ones he bought for himself.

“But when an alpha gives you that type of collar," Niall pointed at Louis’ neck. “When they actually take their time to pick one they think would fit you not because it would look good on you or they would get off with the idea of them _‘owning’_ you, but because they’re giving you a part of them with it, because they belong to you as much as you belong to them. Collars like that one are expensive for their exclusivity and for what they mean. Nobody would dare to touch someone who’s been cherished that much.”

It was then that Louis understood why he still thought and felt the same way about himself. Even in a relationship he didn’t fully understand and with a strong alpha by his side, Louis still belonged, protected, and loved himself. Neither Harry nor his collar made him feel less, because they just added an extra to an already complete person.

“Oh well… you know self-love is important and all that.”

Niall smiled with knowing eyes. “It is," After a few seconds of silence, he added. “You think I should leave him.”

“I think…” Louis knew he needed to be fair and honest with his friend, at least with his answer. “That has to be _your_ decision to make. You knew he was seeing other people, you said so yourself you weren’t exclusive. You were the one who even told me you didn’t care to know about the other people. We are both adults, Niall, but you need to decide if he’s making _you_ happy with your arrangement.”

“I’m… not," Niall whispered more for himself than for Louis. “I think—I think I’m gonna ask him to be exclusive.”

Louis froze. “W-What?”

“You’re right, I’m not happy and I know he’s not happy either." Louis didn't want to hear any of this. “He gets this sad look every time I say I’m going out with other people” _Really_ didn’t want to hear it. “But he’s way too cowardly to say otherwise.”

“Cowardly?...” Louis could describe Harry in a lot of different ways but never as a coward. 

“When I say he’s not like other alphas, I mean it. Even his scent isn’t the typical alpha ‘all command’ scent. I think that’s how he attracts his omegas, he seems non-threatening.”

Meanwhile Louis could agree he never felt threatened by Harry, he differed about his scent. To Louis it was all power and strength. Things that surely never made Louis felt scared but it definitely made his scent an intimidating one. 

It was as if Niall was talking about a different person. 

_‘Maybe Harry only felt comfortable showing his most vulnerable side to Niall.’_

“I wish I could feel bad for the other people he’s sleeping with," Niall said with a slightly smug smile, leaning back in his chair. “But like you said, we are all adults and knew what we were getting into.”

“You’re really sure about him," Louis mumbled as he played with the sleeve of his jumper.

“I may not really know where we stand now, but I know he felt the same as me before everything went to shit. I know we can make it if we both give each other what we really need and want.”

“And… what’s that?” Louis asked, almost under his breath,

Niall shrugged. “A family.”

..

“Are you okay, flower? You haven’t eaten your mushroom soup and it’s your favorite," Poppy said looking worriedly at her plate as she inspected her soup. “Is something wrong with it?”

“No, no. It's delicious," Louis replied quickly. “I just… I’m not feeling really well.” He said with a low voice.

“Oh goodness grace," Poppy stood up and walked towards Louis “I knew all those strawberries would upset your tummy. They were a lot, my honey,” she said as she touched his forehead.

“No, it’s not that. I just, I feel a bit tired.”

Poppy’s shoulders visibly relaxed. “Oh darling, you work too much. I told you, you don’t have to do that anymore if you don’t want to," she said as she stroked Louis’ hair gently.

“But I really like my job. ‘sides…” Louis turned his face towards her. “Remember that architecture firm I was talking about the other day?” 

“The really fancy one that you applied for and builds houses for famous and important people in hidden places?”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “I never told you about the hidden places.”

“Oh, you didn’t?” said Poppy sheepishly. “I might have read it in a gossip rag. But yes, dear, I remember it.”

As far as Louis was informed that was something confidential but he didn’t doubt some cheap magazine or blind gossip would’ve commented something about it. Also, how’d Poppy know about it if it wasn’t via magazine? Besides why would Poppy lie about the way she found out?

Shrugging that off, Louis continued telling her the good news. “Well, they called me the other day and they said they loved my designs!”

“Oh sweetheart you got the job!” Poppy clapped her hands before hugging Louis tightly. “I knew they would love your work.” Abruptly breaking the hug, she lightly smacked Louis’ arm. “Young man, why am I only finding out now?”

Louis laughed. “Because they called me on Saturday night and Sunday is your day off.”

“You could have texted me," Poppy chastised him before waving her hand and saying, “Anyway, let’s stop sulking. So are you quitting your other job?”

“Yeah, I’m giving my two weeks’ notice today.”

“I knew you’d get the job," Poppy held Louis’ face with both hands. “You’re so talented! I’m so proud of you!” 

Louis could see it in her eyes. Since the first day he showed Poppy his scale models and sketches, she became one of his biggest supporters. Always gushing about it and encouraging him when he felt he couldn’t do it anymore. Not only that, but she became Louis’ confidant. So Louis didn’t hesitate to tell her a fear that not even Zayn, his best friend, knew.

“I think Harry also had something to do with them hiring me. He knows the CEO.” 

“Look at me, Louis." She almost never said Louis’ name, always opting for sweet pet names. So he knew it was serious. “Harry adores you, he’d do almost anything for you… but he’d never interfere with your job. He knows how important it is for you.” Grabbing his chin, she added. “And you have to have more faith in yourself. You’re incredibly talented. No contacts in the world would’ve got you that job if you weren’t as good as you are. Now eat your soup because it’s getting cold.”

Louis knew Poppy was right. He knew his work was good and solid. But couldn’t help but think all those dinners that Harry took him as his plus one didn’t influence their decision a bit. They all knew Louis was one of Harry’s omegas and Louis for his part knew how to easily charm people. It was a winning dynamic. 

Louis also couldn’t help but wonder how many omegas he had taken to those dinners.

“Poppy… you know Harry very well, right?” asked Louis, looking down at his soup.

“I basically raised him along with his mom," she replied proudly. 

“Why is he never with his family?”

“Oh well, Harry is an independent man. Anne knows and understands that. They have a rocky past but they love each other nonetheless.”

Louis’ stomach dropped. _‘Anne… Was that the name of his wife?’_

This was the first time Louis heard her name. It also was the first time Poppy mentioned Harry’s wife at all to him… or ever.

“Oh…” Louis furrowed his brows. “It’s just… he’s here all the time.”

Louis often spent sleepless nights thinking about that. Since the first night they slept together, Harry had never not spent the night there, always opting for sleeping with Louis close to him. Things made a little more sense after Niall told him he was pretending to be on business trips, but it didn’t explain what happened with his other omegas or his wife. Was he telling them the same?

Poppy chuckled as she grabbed her empty plate from the kitchen island. “He used to travel a lot. It used to worry me a bit. After what happened with N—umm in the past, he focused all his mind and time on his job. But things changed," She smiled at Louis with soft eyes. “Thank god he’s finally delegating things to Liam. God knows that kid deserves a bit more of trust from Harry.”

“What changed?” 

With a knowing smile, Poppy replied, “He fell in love.”

..

Baths always helped Louis to relax, even more if he had Harry holding and pampering him. However, that night he couldn’t stop thinking about everything Niall and Poppy told him hours before. 

Niall was right about Harry. He was in love with him, only waiting for Niall to stop being stubborn to go back with him. They both were in love, probably even bondmates and Louis… Louis never stood a chance.

Harry must’ve sensed something wasn’t quite right because he tightened his grip on Louis. “What’s wrong, baby? You’ve been really quiet since I came home.” 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure," Said Harry kissing his temple.

Louis felt a rush of adrenaline run through his body. It felt like a now or never situation. He needed to know if he had at least a small opportunity to be with Harry, even after Niall – Harry’s real bondmate— asked him to be exclusives. 

“Do you believe in bondmates?”

The hand caressing Louis tummy froze. “No, not really.”

Something inside Louis fluttered. A silly part of him thought that meant he still had some chance. However, for some reason, his omega felt distressed by the reply. “Me neither.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. My father was my mom’s bondmate. He left before I was even born," Louis whispered.

“But you told me about your dad. How you guys used to pick flowers for your mom in your old garden and how much you miss him since he passed away.” 

The omega laughed. “People re-marry, silly. He was and still is my dad. No matter if we weren’t blood related.”

“Did they bond after?”

“Nah. They just married but never bonded. My mom got really scared after what happened and my dad knew how much she suffered. He never pressured her for anything. He just wanted her to be happy. They were in love.”

“That’s why your family lost everything. Because they weren’t bonded?” Harry said before kissing Louis’ shoulder. 

“Basically. But we are doing better now.”

Louis felt Harry squeeze his waist. “My dad also left my mom. But she—she never remarried or really recovered. She just focused on her work and forgot about everyone else. Including me.”

Louis’ heart felt like breaking. He had never heard Harry this vulnerable. He turned his body to face Harry, legs hugging _his_ the alpha’s body. “Sometimes, when people hurt, they do and say things they don’t really mean. And when they realize what they have done, they sometimes feel it’s too late.”

“And what if it isn’t too late?” Harry rasped.

Louis tenderly cupped Harry’s face with both hands. “It’s okay to make the first step.”

“Big part of what I believe,” Louis saw Harry gulp. “Of what I am. It’s because of her. What if it was all wrong?” 

“Then it’s wrong.”

“It’s not that simple," Harry sounded so pained, so conflicted.

“I never said it was. What comes after we accept something isn’t right for us is the difficult part," Louis took a deep breath. “It cost me a lot to understand why someone would leave my mom. She’s one of the best people in the world and to just walk out of her life without looking back… it didn’t make sense to me. Not because he was her bondmate but because who in his right mind would leave a person like that?” He tilted his head and chuckled. “But then I realized that when a person isn’t right for you, it doesn’t matter what the chemicals in your body dictate to you. Bondmates or not, when a person wants to leave, they will leave.”

“That goes against everything they teach you in school,” Harry breathed out.

“I mean, you also learn in school the only way to make an honorable life as an omega is to marry an alpha and we both know that’s utter bullshit," Louis shrugs. “Love and respect is what makes a real bond, not a mark on your neck or the pheromones in your body. I grew up watching a man cherishing my mom every day of his life, from the moment he woke up, until they went to sleep. They never needed a bondmark to remind each other where they belong. Because they had each other to do so.”

Harry looked conflicted. “But your family lost everything because of that.”

“That was on the government, not on him. His death took us by surprise. But I can assure you if he’d have known something bad was coming, he’d have protected us all.”

Harry hugged him tightly. Head buried on Louis’ neck. “He sounds like a great man," He whispered.

“He was," Louis mouthed on Harry’s temple.

“I do want to bond.”

“Huh?”

“I—I agree with you about everything but… I want y—“ Harry’s breath hitched and pulled Louis closer. “My future partner to be protected from everything. 

Louis’ body was a mess, part of him was incredibly jealous to think Harry was probably talking about Niall but another part of him felt incredibly warm all over for some reason. 

“Or… you can end up with a person who is self-sufficient," Louis drawled. 

Harry barked a loud laugh. “I know, but it isn’t about them not being capable of taking care of themselves. It’s about me wanting to protect my family as much as they let me, of course.”

At the sound of the word family, Louis let out a small whimper and felt how hot slick started to mix with the lukewarm water.

He felt Harry’s smile grow against his neck. “I want to build a big home for them,” he said close to Louis’ ear. “Their dream home," Louis shivered despite knowing this wasn’t about him, that that future didn’t include him. “A perfect place where he can nest. Do you want pups, baby?”

Louis felt mortified as soon he started to uncontrollably purr while Harry’s hands traveled south to touch his slicked ass. “Yes," he whispered.

“That’s perfect. You’re perfect," Harry said as he easily slipped two fingers inside Louis. “You’re going to have all the strawberries that you want, a bigger bathtub. Everything you need and want, I’ll give it to you. I’ll take care of you and Marzi and you will do the same with us. We’re going to be so happy.” His movements were slow and soft. 

Louis swallowed hard, he knew what Harry was doing was a bit unfair and cruel but he was making his omega feel adored and satisfied. Like rocking his hips to seek a bit more friction for his neglected dick was the only worry he should have in that moment. Because Harry was taking care of _all of him_ . Louis was _safe_ with Harry.

There was a low deep growl coming out Harry that sent shivers down Louis’ spine and made the omega question if he said the last part out loud.

Harry mouthing reverently _“I am. You are,"_ against Louis’ neck was enough confirmation of his doubts. Fingers still lazily moving in and out Louis as his other hand gently caressed his spine up and down. Aching hard cock brushing Harry’s. Louis felt overwhelmed by how good everything felt. 

“I want to feel you," Louis whimpered as Harry’s began to scissor him with his fingers.

“Aren’t you feeling me right now, baby?” Harry smirked against Louis’ ear, sending shivers all over his body. 

Louis softly pulled Harry by the hair as he licked a long stripe on his neck. Legs disentangling from Harry’s body making the alpha grunt when the movement made his fingers slip out of him. Grunts that later became a hiss when Louis grabbed his cock and ground the tip in the crack of his ass.

“I am now," Louis gasped out as he struggled to mimic Harry’s smirk. Hips gently circling on top of Harry’s swollen prick, ring pulsating every time the tip grazed his entrance.

Louis felt Harry growl against his chest, hands shaking but grabbing him tightly by his hips.

“What’s wrong?” Louis whispered against Harry’s cheek. Louis heard Harry say something but it was more grunts than words. The sensation of holding down someone twice as strong as him was intoxicating and Harry was letting him. “I didn’t quite get what you said. Repeat it… for me?

“I want my cum leaking out of you," rasped Harry as he swirled his tongue over Louis’ pink nipple. “I want to see it,” he said, biting and pulling it, making Louis cry out of pleasure. “I want to fill you up and plug you so you can feel me all day.” He moved his hands from gripping Louis’ hips to open his ass cheeks, at the same time he bucked up his hips and slightly pulled Louis down his cock. “Do you want that, petal?”

Louis’ eyes fluttered and his mouth started to water. “Please, I want it so bad.” 

“Fuck, all right," Harry said as he adjusted himself in the bathtub. “I’m gonna give it to you.”

“Please, I want it I—” Louis could barely recognize his voice, it was all whimpers and lust. He knew they had less possibility to catch an std than betas and because both were using suppressants the possibilities were reduced to almost zero. Louis’ mind still felt dizzy but this time for the wrong reasons. “W-wait…”

“What baby?” Harry’s body went completely still. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I just… when was the last time you got checked?” Louis could feel a flush coming over his cheeks in the instant he asked that as Harry’s hands still were holding his _other_ cheeks.

Harry looked startled. “As in…”

“Yeah…”

“Well… almost two years? You?”

“Umm before you, I think a month before, after I ended things with my last ex.”

They were talking but their bodies remained frozen in the same position. Louis thanked himself for all the football sessions he had that were helping his legs to not shake for the effort he was putting in holding his body up.

“Oh…” Said Harry trying to mask out the rumble in his chest after Louis said the word ex. “I—I haven’t been with anyone for almost 2 years.” He must’ve noticed Louis’ confusion and disbelief — because he knew about Niall — so he corrected himself. “I mean, without protection.”

“With nobody?” asked Louis at the same time Harry blurted. “But we can definitely go to check again.”

“We?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking a lot and yeah," Harry said with a warm reassuring smile. “ _We_ can go for iced coffee after, if you want.” 

Louis’ grin felt too big for his face. “With whipped cream and everything?”

“That still sounds very disgusting," Harry kissed his chin. “But we will do whatever you want.”

“You didn’t think whipped cream was disgusting the other day when you were licking from my – _fuck!”_ Louis hissed out at the feeling of not two but three fingers inside him.

Harry grabbed his head and pulled him close to him. Mouth capturing Louis’ in a long, deep kiss. “That’s because you make everything taste good," he said, tongue licking Louis’ lips.

“That’s— _fuck_ … so corny.”

“You love corny," He bit Louis’ bottom lip.

“I love corny and dumb and—“ Louis moaned as he felt long and slender fingers going deeper inside him. “ _God_ that feels nice.”

“And?” Harry’s eyes looked a bit desperate, as if he was searching for something in Louis’ face. “What else do you love?”

“Your cock splitting me open," Harry grunted after hearing that, pupils completely dilated, the green of his eyes almost gone. Yet, Louis also saw a certain type of disappointment. His omega whined frustrated. Louis needed to make his alpha understand how much he needed him. “I love your smell, your taste… your cum,"

“Fuck, baby... what you do to me.”

Louis was a weak _weak_ man. The condoms were in the other room, and he needed Harry inside of him right in that instant. “Do you still want to fill me up?”

“There’s no minute that I don’t want you to be filled with my cum," Harry said absently, attention now focused on playing with the tip and pre-cum of Louis’ pink cock. “Do you know you have the prettiest cock in the world, princess?” 

“Thought I was your queen," Louis’ breath increased at the praise and Harry’s skilled fingers pushing the most pleasurable buttons in him.

“Mhm, you are the whole monarchy. You completely rule me," Harry said as he casually licked the pre-cum off his fingers. “Taste like royalty too. Almost as good as your slick.” 

Louis knew Harry was joking but there was nothing mocking about the adoringly way he was looking at Louis. He trusted that man with his body and heart. He was ready for him. “Fuck it.”

“What?”

“I want to feel you come inside me. I want to feel you right now.”

Harry stilled again and closed his eyes. Louis was about to apologize for his bluntness and take everything back when Harry whispered low. “Are you sure, baby? I don’t want you to regret this later," He continued with an intense gaze. “I don’t want you to regret anything that has to do with us, ever.”

“I won’t. I know me. This isn’t me just saying this cause things got heated up. I could easily stop this and I know you would listen to me, no matter how far gone we are. I trust you," Louis said holding Harry’s face with both hands.

“I trust you too," Harry kissed Louis softly.

“I still want you to go to the clinic tomorrow," Louis said against Harry’s lips

Harry smirked, eyes brilliant and light. “With all my come inside of you?” 

“Harry!”

“I’m kidding!” Harry laughed working on his neck, marking him over and over again. “Anything you want. I’m gonna give you anything you want and ask,” he whispered against it.

“Well… right now I want—” Louis couldn’t even finish his sentence. A loud moan was pulled out of his throat when he felt the tip of Harry’s big shaft inside him. He had to close his eyes and breathe to help himself not to come right in that instant due to the overwhelming sensation. However, the thought of him impaling himself on Harry’s fat cock, body adjusting to fit him inside his body, was making it _really_ hard. Pun intended. 

“Come on, beautiful. Let me watch you fuck yourself," said Harry when he finally bottomed out.

Louis loved how Harry knew exactly what he needed, and that night Louis needed to be in control. Louis rolled his hips forward, taking Harry as deep as he could inside his body.

 _“Fuck_ ,” Harry hissed with blushed hips and dark gaze. “I feel I could die happy buried inside you.”

“Don’t you dare die on me right now," Louis warned, hips rocking back and forth, desperately trying to find the perfect angle.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my love," My love. Two simple words that made Louis go wild, hands clenching on Harry’s shoulders and frantic rhythm. The logical part of him knew it was a simple pet name, but his omega took it literally. He was Harry’s love. “I can’t believe how perfect you are. You look breathtaking riding my cock.”

And Louis believed every single word Harry moaned. Because he was feeling as beautiful and desirable as Harry was making him feel with his words, touches and eyes. Louis was aware his whimpers were sounding more and more desperate by the minute and Harry took it as his cue to start rocking his hips as he slid his knees up. Louis arched his back against them and relaxed his body, hips swaying in small circles as Harry sped up his thrusts.

“I made a throne for my queen," Harry gasped out, raising a hand up to caress Louis’ cheek as his other hand was steadily holding his hip.

“Best— _god_ —best throne in the world," Louis slurred, body clenching around Harry’s cock. 

“ _Fuck_ … only the best for my baby," Both Harry’s hands were gripping and moving Louis’ hips as he pleased. In contrast, Louis also loved to feel like that, as if the only reason his body didn’t float away was Harry's steady grip. Pulling him close to earth, burying himself inside the omega deeper and deeper. He loved to feel claimed by Harry. Because he let him. 

The sounds coming from both of them were filthy but Harry loved to hear him cry out his name, so Louis continued to do so. He also continued to ride Harry as hard as he could pumping his body up and down whilst Harry followed his rhythm with hard and fast thrusts, balls slapping Louis’ ass each time their bodies collided. 

Harry pulled Louis up and started kissing him again. In contrast to his hard thrusts, the kiss was tender and slow, the type of kiss that made Louis’ heart ache. He let himself be kissed by Harry as he pleaded with his mouth. Let himself be fucked as Harry slammed his cock into his ass. Pleasure built and grew inside his body whilst Harry began to move his mouth against Louis’, panting nonsensical words like _“My love.” “My heart.” “My life_.” 

Nothing made sense but the heat hitting and filling him from inside. Louis cried out whilst cum painted his belly and Harry’s chest, as the alpha kept coming inside him, knot starting to swell in the base of his cock. Connected bodies melted together, Louis felt overwhelmed with pleasure and love.

Harry began to lick and bite Louis’ neck, right where his bondmark should be. Louis knew that was only a feral need alphas had after knotting someone. A need to claim and own, and Louis was loving every single moment of it.

“I want you so much," Louis sobbed. He didn’t notice he was crying until he heard his own voice. Everything felt so good and soft. As if they were bathing in a tub full of warm honey instead of rose water.

“ _My baby, my life,"_ Was Harry’s only reply before licking his tears, as his hips kept slowly grinding inside Louis, making sure all his load was inside his omega. It was full alpha and Louis was so gone for him. 

After several minutes of Harry dutifully licking, biting and holding Louis. Harry rasped out, “Hey… uhm… what do you think if we use our tomorrow’s trip to the doctor to check our suppressants?” His voice sounded rough but sure. “Or I don’t know… maybe if you want—only if you want— see our best options to stop taking them?”

“Really?” Louis said, voice vulnerable yet hopeful. “Do you want that?”

“Yeah…” Harry smiled softly “I really _really_ want that.” He whispered kissing the tip of his nose. “You?

This was it. Harry was his and he was Harry’s. Pheromones be damned. Because Niall might be Harry’s assigned bondmate but Louis was his soulmate.

“Yeah… me too.”

**HARRY**

As soon as Liam told Harry about the party, he knew it was a bad idea. And it wasn’t because Louis couldn’t be there with him, or because he didn’t miss Bobby– one of his bestfriends since he was in diapers. – or didn’t want to celebrate that he came back after a year of being away. But because of the person Bobby was currently married to. The same person who was talking with Harry’s mother at that moment. 

His ex-fiancé, Nicholas.

The problem with Nicholas wasn’t that he lied and manipulated Harry about well, everything about him. But that he did the same with his mother. 

Nicholas had created a web of lies around Harry and his mom so intricate that after everything blew up, Harry didn’t have the heart to tell her what Nicholas actually did. That’s why when his mother asked what had happened with them, he said they both wanted different things in life, causing his mom to turn sour and cold, just like when his father left.

“Mate! ‘m so glad to see you!” Bobby yelled at him as he hugged Harry tightly. 

“Bobby, you bastard!” Harry hugged him back. “I thought you’d never come back!” 

“God, I know, I’m sorry," Bobby blushed all around. “It’s just, after what happened between me and Nicholas.” He said sheepishly. “You know how bondmate things work.”

Harry actually didn’t… or maybe he did. “I’m really happy for you.”

“Hey! Niall told me you helped him find an apartment!” Bobby said hurriedly and obviously anxious to change topics.

“I did?”

“Yeah, after some issues with his house, he told me you even sent Liam to buy furniture and everything. The apartment reeks of that little shit. But it’s a good thing. That way people think he has an alpha who will protect him. Remind me to also thank him. I owe him that.”

“Sure?” Harry had no idea what Bobby was talking about but couldn’t dig more about it because his mother appeared from behind.

“Darling, aren’t you going to say hello to your mother?” 

“Anne, didn’t I tell you he was going to come?” Bobby said gleefully. “He loves Nicholas’ pastries way too much!” Eyes growing and face paling after noticing what he said.

“Robert, dear, you're as delightful as I remember," Harry’s mom said with a fake smile.

“I’m—I’m going to check on Nichola. She must be sleeping right now.”

“Please do so," Anne said with a cold tone. After Bobby was out of their sight he turned to Harry and whispered, “I still cannot believe you let your omega end up with someone like him.”

“Mother, that’s my best friend.”

“I still cannot fathom how you could deny that poor thing his right to have pups. How desperate he must've felt to end up with the next alpha who offered him a child. Just look at this place… it’s a dump," Her voice sounded genuinely distressed. Harry’s heart broke hearing her like that.

“Mother, please. It’s not the time or the place.”

“With you it never is," said a well-known voice behind his back.

“Nicholas, my darling,” Anne said with a genuine smile in her voice. “Did you find the album?”

“Yes, _mom_ , here, you can have it. I really don’t know why I kept all those memories after all this time," Nicholas said with a rueful smile directed to Harry.

“You have nothing to blush about. You’re very strong, my love. Stronger than I ever was.”

Harry felt his blood boil. The thing he hated the most about the situation was how Nicholas kept tricking and manipulating his mom. There was no comparison between what his mother suffered and what Nicholas did to them. But it was way too late to come clean. 

Louis would be so disappointed about Harry's lack of strength. 

Louis, _his_ omega. Harry had never met someone quite like him. And it wasn’t just about his scent, it was everything about him. Like the way he always made him smile, even when he didn’t feel like it. How incredibly smart and brave he is. How no matter how many times life has hit him, he always got up, with even more force than before. Stronger. 

Because Louis was as strong as he was soft. And life made Harry lucky enough to make that perfect boy want to have a home with Harry, a home where he can nest, where they can raise their pups. Because Louis wanted Harry to be his family. And Harry wants to be his.

Harry needed to make his omega proud.

“Mother, I need to speak with Nicholas, alone.”

“Oh? Oh! Of course, of course, I’ll leave you two alone," Anne hurriedly said. She turned to Harry and whispered. “You still have time to fix everything. I trust you.”

“We can go to a more… private place” Nicholas said with a shy smile that Harry knew well.

“Lead the way.”

They reached a small and dusty room. He knew Bobby was struggling with money, but didn’t know it was that bad.

“I missed you so much," Nicholas said bluntly, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. “And I guess you’re waiting for the apology you never received years ago.”

Was he waiting for that apology? 

Even a year before the answer would’ve been _yes_. Harry was full of anger, mistrust and betrayal. Years of fearing to become his dad, to hurt and manipulate an innocent omega like he did with his mother, the manipulated one ended up being him.

He went from feeling disgusted by his assignation, to feeling disgusted by almost everyone. Shitty people, for him, came in different genders and assignations, he just couldn’t trust in anyone. 

Until Louis.

“No, I’m not waiting for any apology.”

“Oh okay… Good, because I regret nothing," Nicholas said stubbornly. “I know what I did wasn’t right but you and I know all the scent marking shit is bullshit. God, Harry… we have so many things in common. We _still_ could be great together. I know what I did wasn’t right but we were in love—”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “I was never in love with you, Nicholas.”

Nicholas's breath hitched. “B—But you were close to it. Before finding out the truth.”

“I thought I was, but no, Nicholas. I wasn’t even close to loving you.”

“Ah…” Nicholas breathed out with realization in his eyes. “You found your bondmate…” He chuckled bitterly.

“Yes.”

“And you suddenly believe in all that?” Nicholas said with a cruel smile on his face. “Harry please, I thought you were smarter than that. Just look at Robert and me. Do you think we are happy? That we are in love just because we are bondmates?”

“I still don’t believe in it… actually, neither does he," Harry smiled at himself. “But I do believe in love and I know I never was in love with you, not even close.”

“Are you really sure?” said Nicholas, pulling out a necklace with a ring at the end. Harry knew that ring. Harry gave Nicholas that ring.

Harry furrowed his brows. “Do you still have that crap?”

Nicholas laughed. “Do you hate me that much that you’re calling your grandma’s ring crap?”

“That….” Harry pointed at the ring. “Is not my grandmother’s ring.”

Nicholas suddenly looked pale. “What are you talking about?” 

“You wanted my grandma’s ring. I wasn’t going to give you that because, as I said before, even in our best moments I knew something wasn’t right," Harry’s voice was calm and steady. “You really thought I was going to give you an heirloom? Nicholas, come on.”

“You’re a fucking asshole," he said throwing the ring at Harry. He caught it with his hand.

“Why are you getting offended when you are the one that manipulated not only me but my mother? Bobby deserves so much better, your daughter, even you," Harry meant everything he was saying. Because he didn’t hate Nicholas anymore, he pitied him. “What you did to me, to us, wasn’t just a simple lie and you need to start searching within yourself why you had the need to do that. Because Nicholas, if you had come with your own scent and your own ideologies, I don’t know… maybe you and I could’ve been married and in love right now. But we will never know.”

“I—”

“You need to tell my mother what you did. I know you genuinely love her so I’m gonna give you the chance. But if you don’t, I’m gonna have to do it myself. Understood?”

“Yes, alpha," Nicholas whispered, head down.

Harry scrunched his face in discomfort. “Don’t call me that. It’s weird," Before leaving the room, he said, “Be fair with Bobby. He deserves to be happy with or without you.”

..

Things were going great. After their visit to the doctor they both decided to stop taking their suppressants. Their doctor suggested the healthiest way to do so was finishing their pills so their heat and rut cycles wouldn’t be affected by it.

They were doing it. A week more and Harry was finally going to be able to scent mark his omega, to give him comfort. Not that he didn’t already do that. But part of him felt pleased to know Louis was also going to feel how much he felt for him.

“Mr. Styles?” Harry's secretary sounded nervous over the speaker. 

“Yeah?”

“Uhm, sir… your mother wants to talk with, wait ma’am you can’t—”

“I talked with Nicholas," Harry’s mother barged inside his office.

This couldn’t be good. “Good morning, mother. I’m great and you?”

“Then I went to your house because I needed to talk to you," Anne proceeded, completely ignoring Harry. “A young man opened the door....” Harry growled ready to defend Louis even against his mother. “He smelled like you.” She said with a soft smile and warm voice.

“Oh?”

“Nicholas told me about the despicable thing he did, but he never told me you found your real bondmate," Anne said, reaching for Harry’s hand.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know if he’d be really interested in being my bondmate.”

“What are you even talking about he—” Anne cut off frowning.

“But he might be interested in being my husband.”

“Oh…” She whispered covering her mouth with both hands.

“I want grandma’s ring.”

Anne’s eyes filled with tears. “Of course, my dear. Nothing would make me happier." She reached for Harry’s hand.

“Mom," Harry said squeezing his mother’s hand.

“Yes, dear?”

Harry wanted to beg her to be happy. To seek help. But he knew she wouldn’t listen if he came on too strong. Louis and Harry talked a good amount about that. About the ways in which they could help her in a subtle, yet efficient way until his mother decided by herself to search for the help she actually needed. 

“I’d love for you to come around the house more. Louis has an abnormal fascination with period dramas. He’d love to have someone to talk about it.” 

“Nothing about period dramas is abnormal, young man. But I’ll... I’d love to chat up with him. He’s a lovely little thing. And I’d love to be around you more." She squeezed his hand back. “And you can pick up your grandma’s ring at my house after work.”

.. 

In all his years, Harry never imagined feeling that happy. He was on speaking terms again with his mom, he was also going to therapy to understand and come to terms with the few things he still struggled with about what happened in his past. But most importantly and for the first time in his life he had a partner in crime. Someone who he could speak with about everything and everyone. Plan trips and build dreams with.

It was quite surreal because he never asked for that, he never thought life would grant him that privilege. But there he was, with his heart on his sleeve and a ring in his pocket. Ready to give them both to the boy sleeping in his room.

Harry tried to call Louis – to assure the omega stayed up until he came home – to no avail. So he didn’t know if the omega was even awake but noticing all the lights were off he assumed he probably was.

After dueling for a few seconds between whether he should wait until next morning and plan something big or just wake him up that night and propose to him right away, he noticed that even with all the lights off, it was pretty obvious both sides of the bed were empty.

Turning on the lights made it clear his assumptions were right. Louis wasn’t in bed. Something in the pit of his stomach made him feel that something wasn’t right. He began to search for him through the entire house with no success. After several tries on the phone and a lot of looking around his house, Harry noticed that neither his cat nor Louis’ belongings were there.

Louis left him. This time, for real.

..

“I just don’t understand," Poppy said, barely moving her breakfast.

“What part don’t you understand?” said Harry trying to sound nonchalant as he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips. “He left, Poppy. As expected.”

“I didn’t expect it.”

“Because you’re a hopeless romantic. He probably got enough money from me. And now that he has a nice steady job, he doesn’t need me anymore.”

“He never needed your money," Poppy growled.

“He was about to live on the streets," Harry growled back. Louis certainly did a number when he left. He took his clothes, his cat, and Harry and Poppy’s heart.

“You know perfectly well he had other options," Poppy said as she took away Harry’s coffee. “He contributed to this house,” she said, throwing Harry’s coffee down the drain. The cup was almost full. “He didn’t need to but he always left almost the entirety of his pay check for the house, only leaving money for his mom, Marzi, school, or god knows why to buy _you_ silly gifts.” Poppy kept scrubbing Harry’s mug over and over again. “Also don’t forget he’s an extremely capable and charismatic young man. He didn’t _need_ you, Harry. He was here because he wanted to be.”

Harry knew she was right. The few discussions they had over those months were about how Louis didn’t need to help with the house because Harry was supposed to take care of Louis. But Louis was the most stubborn omega in all existence and also happened to have the most beautiful pout that always made Harry comply with everything he wanted. Including helping with the house.

“Well same thing. He got bored with me.”

“That doesn’t sound like our Louis," Poppy said with a tense back.

“Our?” Harry snorted. “Look just… if he left something in the house and you happened to find it. Just throw everything away or burn it. I just don’t want to see anything from him.”

“Harry—“

“Enough,” Harry slammed his fist down on the table. Poppy looked at him with an arched brow. “He wanted to leave, so he left. He said when someone wants to leave, bondmates or not, they do so.” He looked at Poppy with pleading eyes. “I need to respect his decision. No matter how much it hurts, I need to respect that and him.”

“Oh puppy, of course," she said with a soft and broken voice. “Look, let’s do something. After I get all his stuff, send him a text, asking where he’s staying.” Harry was about to protest but Poppy cut him off, “Listen to me, so I can give them personally.”

“Okay,” Harry sighed, defeated. “That sounds like a plan.” 

**LOUIS**

It had been six days since almost everything changed in Louis’ life, again. Six days since the last time he saw or heard about Harry. Six days since the last time he smiled. Six days since he found a beautiful ring inside Harry’s pocket. 

He didn’t mean to find it. His day went terribly at school and the bar and he just wanted to wear something Harry had worn so he could relax a bit. 

He sniffed the coat Harry took to his friend’s party the other night. Louis was dying to go to finally meet Harry’s mom but had a night shift at the bar and Harry had to go alone. Harry wore Louis’ favorite cologne to “take him with him”, Louis melted a bit remembering his words. He wasn’t even going to put the coat on because it smelled more of Louis than Harry. But he couldn’t help but stupidly hug the piece of clothing. 

It was then he felt something similar to a ring inside of one of its pockets. Louis’ heart started to beat fast and loud. He pulled the ring out and marveled at its beauty.

It was perfect. Something in Louis’ heart tugged because he was sure it didn’t belong to him. And as if he needed more confirmation, he noticed inside of the ring there were two letters engraved inside. 

N H… Niall Horan?

Suddenly all the hope he had evaporated. Was this the reason Harry was so desperate to stop taking his suppressants? For a few days, and after their bathtub talk, Louis dared to think the person Harry was in love was him. But reality hit him like a truck yet again, because Harry was in love with Niall and was about to propose to him. And Niall for his part was more than ready to say yes to him. 

Louis felt like he couldn’t breathe

His omega felt even worse, he knew he could use the little time he had left to seduce Harry until he felt something more than sexual attraction for him. But deep down he knew that was an already lost battle. That he needed to leave as soon as possible before Harry had the time to break his heart. Even more.

It was the right decision. Harry hadn’t even tried to reach him after the first night, probably too busy planning how to propose to Niall and all that. 

During that time, Zayn was a lot of help. Louis owed him big time. He somehow convinced his cousin to let Louis stay in the small room that was on top of the bar. 

“I knew there was a reason why I didn’t trust him," Zayn said, laying beside Louis in his small bed.

“You don’t trust anyone," Louis mumbled.

“I trust you," Zayn said touching his cheek. “With my life.”

“What are you doing?” Said Louis as soon he felt Zayn scent mark the place.

“Hey, I’m not doing this as an alpha but as your best friend. Let me help you calm down” Then Zayn murmured. “I just want you to be happy," he said close to Louis.

Louis was so close to saying yes – he was just so very tired, chest aching as if Harry had actually ripped his heart of it out of him – but he chose that moment to remind Louis that to rip a heart out you have to actually _want_ it in the first place and Harry just... didn’t care. 

“What is it?” Zayn said with a worried voice.

“Harry sent me a text," Louis whispered. “He’ll send Poppy to give me all the stuff I left behind in the house.” He said with a wobbling voice.

“Tell him you don’t need anything more," Zayn grunted.

“I left Marzi’s vaccination certificate," said Louis, never looking away from his phone.

“We can get another.”

“I left all my collars," Louis lied.

“We can buy more.”

“My mom gave me one of those collars," Louis lied more. He knew he didn’t have to lie to his best friend. That he wasn’t going to judge him. But he couldn’t help but feel ashamed at how attached and in love he was to a person that played with his heart and feelings so easily.

Because what hurt Louis the most wasn’t that Harry was in love with another person. What hurt Louis was that they talked about it and Louis genuinely thought Harry was sincere, he gave him so many opportunities to come clean and he just decided it was easier to make the silly omega believe he was as in love as he was with the alpha.

“Why can’t you send the address to her instead of him? You have her number right?”

“I’m gonna tell him she can bring all the stuff to my work. He doesn’t need to know I’m living here.”

A stupid part of him wished Harry could figure that out on his own.

..

Louis felt antsy all day. As if something was about to happen but he couldn’t pinpoint what.

“Louis?” Jawaad knocked at his door. “There’s someone who came to see you.”

“Who is it?” Louis knew it couldn’t be Poppy because she told him she was coming the next day in the afternoon.

“Uh… I think it’s better if you come to see him yourself?”

Louis’ heart began to pound after hearing the word “him”. He walked as fast as he could to find at the bar a very drunk Harry.

“What happened to him?”

“Uhm, well… Zayn told me if an alpha came to see you before you started your shift that I should tell them that you don’t start work until later and make them leave. But he… was really adamant in staying so I just offered the most expensive drink and he said yes and he just kept on asking for more and I—I— you can’t blame me. He’s making our week.”

“How much did he drink?”

“A lot, a lot… a lot," He said sheepishly 

“God…” Louis closed his eyes. “Okay, let me talk with him.”

As he got closer to the alpha, Louis noticed how pale he looked and how prominent the circles under his eyes were. “Harry?”

“Oh, it’s really you!” Harry said with a big smile and unfocused tired eyes. “You’re—alive and safe. That’s good.”

“What did you expect?” Louis was aware Harry could be a cruel man when he wanted to be. “Don’t answer that, please. Just—just give me my stuff and you can leave.”

“I—can’t…” Harry said, leaning back on his chair. 

“Why not?

“I don’t feel quite good," Harry pouted. “Baby, can you please kiss me better?”

Louis suppressed a whimper. “I—You’re drunk...”

“And you...” Harry pointed at Louis. “Are Julia Roberts in the Nike’s movie” 

“What?” Louis asked, catching Harry’s finger.

“That movie with the really old man, she puts on some sneakers then rides a horse. Old man stays there just looking at her. He just stays there!! Why would you let the love of your life just ride away from you??”

“Harry, what are you even saying?”

“You wear Adidas Louis," Harry kissed Louis’ hand. “Not Nikes, no horse. I’m not an old man. I know how to ride a horse, I guess.

“God, love. You’re pissed," Louis couldn’t help but caress Harry’s hair.

“Yes, I’m so very pissed… at you!” He frowned then slumped back in his chair. “I’m also very sleepy. Can we go home?”

Louis sighed. He knew there was no way Harry would leave the bar without him unless cops were involved. Louis couldn’t do that to Harry. “Jawaad, I’m gonna take him to my room. Can you handle the bar alone for a few minutes?”

“Sure! Your man here paid today’s bills anyways," Jawaad grinned. “Take as long as you need.” He said waving them off.

Harry was heavy but easy to handle so they reached Louis’ room sooner than Louis expected. He was aware his room was small and sad looking so he couldn’t help but feel a bit mortified as soon he opened his door. 

However, Harry had other things in mind than paying attention to Louis’ room. 

“Come here," Harry pulled Louis on top of him after he laid on Louis’ bed.

“Are you gonna stop pretending you’re drunk," Louis deadpanned but didn’t move from Harry’s hold. The ache inside his heart finally calmed after an entire week of missing his alpha.

“You’re nesting…” Harry grunted and puffed out his chest. “You brought my clothes to this place and made a nest with them. I can’t pretend to be drunk while I’m lying in _our_ nest.”

“ _My_ nest," Louis replied with hot cheeks.

“ _Ours_. You missed me," Harry said nuzzling Louis’ neck.

“Of course I missed you,” Louis half snapped. “What are you playing at?”

“Then why did you leave?” Harry said, ignoring Louis’ question and pulling him closer. “Why did you leave me? You took your clothes, my clothes, our cat. You left me,” he whispered. Louis shivered despite his lingering doubt.

Harry sounded so broken and lost. Louis’ heart was breaking all over again and he couldn’t understand a single thing. Why did Harry care so much when he had someone else? Someone he actually loved.

“Harry… I saw the ring," Louis said with furrowed brows.

“The… how?” Harry looked lost. “Wait— what ring?”

Louis tried to fight his tears back. He remembered how cold Harry was when they first met. But he’d choose a thousand times that cold man over this one who just simply wanted to mock what he felt for him. 

Louis finally pulled away from Harry. “The one with the NH inside.” 

Realization hit Harry’s face. “That ring… baby no no no," he said, trying to pull Louis close to him again.

Louis got up from the bed. “Look Harry. I can’t do this anymore, okay? I thought I could, because I’m kinda fucking in love with you, _very much_ . And sometimes it felt as if I could make you feel the same about me? But I couldn’t and mate, that’s all fine and dandy because I’m a big boy, alright? I can handle a heartbreak just don’t come here and play with it because I’m gonna believe you and it isn’t because I’m dumb, I am _very_ smart but you... you—”

Louis broke off to take a deep breath but Harry was in front of him, hands cupping his cheeks and desperate lips sealing his.

“I love you too, baby," He whispered like a prayer. “So much it hurts.” He reached up, pushing the hair off Louis’ forehead. “That ring is a farce, there’s no one else.” He kissed him again. “No one else.”

Harry’s eyes were sincere and the air smelled like dark chocolate and truth. Weird. 

Louis was ready to melt against the alpha but remembered a small little detail. “Harry… I’m Niall’s friend,” he whispered.

“And so what?” Harry frowned. “Who cares about him? Is—is he in love with you?” he growled. Louis was so very confused.

“Harry what? No—“

“Baby, let’s forget about everyone else. I just care about you. To me, it’s only you, okay?” Harry nuzzled Louis’ neck and a wave of calmness overcame his body, as Harry’s scent grew richer and stronger.

“H-Harry...” Louis whispered against Harry’s chest.

“Yes, baby?”

Louis didn’t know how to ask something so private so he tried with something that has worked with Harry before. “Uhm… are you using suppressants?” he just directly asked.

“I… no," The dark rich tones of the scent turned sweeter, softer. “Is it too much? I’m so sorry, I’m still learning how to control my scent. It wasn’t my intention to overwhelm y—”

It was Louis’ turn to shut the alpha up with a tender kiss. Harry easily opened his lips and arms for him. “I don’t mind it. I really like your scent," He tenderly kissed his chin. “I’m still taking the pills… After I left—without you, there was no point to stop taking them.”

“My love," Harry hugged him tightly. “I know it was foolish of me to think this but I still had some hope and a lot of regrets in me.” He sat down on the bed and pulled Louis down his lap. “A few days after you left, I realized I never actually told you how I felt about you.” Harry softly kissed behind Louis’ ear. “How much I love you.” He nipped his earlobe. “How important you’re to me.” He said kissing and biting close to where his bondmark should go. “I know it’s kinda stupid but I needed you to know not only with my words, but all of me. I needed you to know I’m yours.” Harry looked at Louis with wide-open eyes. 

It was then Louis finally understood everything. In the end it wasn’t Harry’s scent that made Louis believe every single word he was saying but his eyes. There was so much in them. Louis could see all the pain and fears he had carried since he was a kid, all his anger not only towards his father but also to a society and a system that had hurt his mother and so many other omegas over and over again. Above all, he saw love, and there was so much that Louis’ heart felt like bursting. Because almost all of it was for him. 

He pressed a kiss to each of Harry’s eyelids. Harry did the same with his.

“God, I missed your kisses so much," Harry said as he laid Louis down in the middle of the nest and kissed his collarbone. “I missed you so much.”

“Yeah?” Louis gasped out.

“This is the part where you’re supposed to say ‘I missed you too, alpha.’ And I keep kissing you silly.”

“I mean, we are laying in a nest made out of your clothes, I thought it was pretty much clear how much I missed you," Louis said, licking Harry’s neck. “And I thought you didn't like people calling you alpha.”

“ _Ours_ , this nest is ours," said Harry, voice sounding like pure sex. “And I still don’t like when people call me that,” he said, pulling Louis’ trousers down.” But you aren’t just ‘people’. You’re my love,” He kissed Louis’ chest. “My heart,” crawls down Louis’ body and gently pecks the tip of his hard cock already glistened with pre-cum. “My life.” He looks at Louis with dark big eyes. “Understood?”

“Yes, alpha.”

Harry let out a pleased grunt before nuzzling inside of Louis’ tight. “Petal, you’re exquisite.”

“I’m horny and you’re way too slow," Louis panted out. Enjoying every caress Harry gave to his body.

Harry laughed. “Tell me what do you want, princess?” he said before licking a long wet stripe from the base to the tip of his aching cock.

“I—I want your knot now, please," Louis said, lightly pulling Harry’s hair.

“My bratty little thing," Harry said as he pulled one of his legs over his shoulder.

“I said plea— _fuck_ ” Louis felt his body trembled as soon a wet tongue licked the slick inside his thigh.

“So sweet for me, so wet," Harry said as he lapped Louis’ balls clean, hands skillfully working over Louis’ cock. “I’m gonna give you everything you want. I promised you. You’re going to be so full of me, baby.”

 _“Alpha_ ," Louis whines trying to pull by the shoulders the entranced alpha who was still licking and sucking slick from Louis. “I really need your knot right now.” 

Harry’s only reply was a deep grunt and as Louis begged the alpha move on top of him. “Mine," He mouthed against a small gland under Louis’ jaw as he moved Louis’ hands close to his heart. “Yours.”

Louis spread his legs wider and then bucked his hips. Harry took the hint and readjusted himself against Louis’ entrance. Louis for his part hooked his feet above Harry’s ass. Slowly, very slowly the omega felt how Harry started opening his obscenely wet entrance. “Home,” the alpha breathed as he bottomed out. 

The omega felt completely overwhelmed by happiness, desire and love. He held Harry tightly as the alpha began to rock his hips in and out of him. Louis felt on the edge of too much, he felt cherished, loved. Moreover, Harry was making it his mission to make Louis scream with pleasure with every thrust, every lick, look and kiss.

The combination of everything was making Louis lose his mind, so he let himself drop drop drop, giving all his trust to Harry, all his pleasure. It wasn’t until Harry whispered a tender “I love you” against his lips that he felt himself coming undone, come splattering his and his alpha’s stomach.

“God, baby you look like a miracle when you come," Harry grunted with a fucked out look as he sped up his thrusts. Louis licked his mating gland and he was coming with a deep growl that made his hole clench instinctively around Harry. Hot spurs of come began to fill his insides as his spent cock started to twitch again at the feel of Harry’s knot swelling inside him. 

Harry started kissing him again tenderly, fingers scooping the few drops of come that didn’t make it inside Louis. He then tenderly began feeding it to Louis. Louis hummed around his alpha’s fingers, pleased with the taste and the reason why Harry was doing it.

Harry didn’t stop kissing and caressing Louis even after he stopped coming and his knot shrunk down. He also stayed buried inside of Louis, arms wrapped around him protectively, loving.

Louis felt adored, and so in love. So. Fucking. In. Love.

..

**HARRY**

Of all the people in the world, the last person Harry expected outside his building was Liam’s wife, Sophia. It had been months since the last time he saw her. A wave of guilt hit his stomach, he had been so focused on Louis and his work that he even forgot to invite her to the surprise engagement party he planned for Louis.

“Hey Soph," Harry lightly greeted her. “Is everything okay?

“Yeah, I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to talk with someone. I tried to call you but you never replied.”

“Sorry, I went out for coffee and left my phone in my house.”

“Since when do you drink iced coffee?” she laughed with a frown in her eyes. “Have you noticed it's freezing out here?”

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, but my boyfriend is obsessed with it and I’m obsessed with him so...” He pointed at his building with his thumb. “Wanna come upstairs?”

“Sure… and wow, Harry Styles finally got a boyfriend? I can’t believe the day finally came.”

“Not just that. I’m pretty sure—no, I’m sure he’s the one. I’m in love Soph," Harry said smiling as they stepped inside the elevator.

“God… I hate you so much. You’re here, starting your new life while Liam is out there cheating on me.”

“Cheating on you?” Harry frowned. “I thought you had an open marriage?”

“It’s different this time, H. He wants to leave me for this kid and I—Oh god… I have done terrible stuff…”

“Terrible? Look, I’m sure you did nothing too bad," Harry tried to calm her down, the elevator opened on his floor and the last thing he wanted was for Louis to get distressed by Sophia’s worried scent. 

“I attacked him and—”

Louis must have heard the elevator opening because he came running with startled eyes and Harry’s phone in his hand. “Harry, thank god you’re here, your wif—“

“What the fuck is this whore doing here?” Sophia snarled.

“Excuse me?” Harry bared his teeth at her and growled at the same time Louis whispered to Sophia. “I’m so sorry.” 

Harry felt dizzy. “Sorry? What the hell is going on here?”

“Don’t play dumb, Styles," Sophia yelled enraged. “God of course you knew what was going on. How could I be so stupid…” She narrowed her eyes at Harry. “Are you covering them?”

“Covering who? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I—I please," Louis sounded distressed and Harry was fighting against all his instincts telling him to protect his omega.

“Stop, everyone just… shut up and explain to me what’s happening," Harry growled.

As soon Sophia said “This is Liam’s boy toy," Harry saw red. His foggy mind was soon filled with rage. How dare she think Louis would do that to him. “He’s about to leave me for him. He even bought him an apartment with _my money_.”

“Apartment?” Nothing of what Sophia was saying made the least sense.

“Liam?” Louis said with a strangled voice. “Isn’t she your wife?” At least he looked as confused as Harry felt.

“My wife?? When would I—”

“Don’t play stupid omega. What was your name? Neil?” Sophia spat the name as if it was poison. “Are you whoring around for Harry too?” She said getting close to Louis. 

Louis snarl made Harry snap out of his trance. “Don’t dare to lay a finger on him. I mean it, Sophia," he said pulling Louis close to him.

“Don’t you see what he’s doing?? He’s cheating on you with your best friend!! Every time he isn’t with you, he is fucking him.” Sophia looked at him distressed, voice wavering. “Didn’t you hear what I said? Liam bought him an apartment. Harry, they live together!”

Louis was slightly shaking in his arms when a sense of deja vu ran through his body. An image of Louis sobbing for all the things he lost by the hand of unknown people popped into his mind. “You attacked Louis," Harry growled. It wasn’t a question but an accusation. “You destroyed his home, all his things.”

“Harry, calm down," Louis whispered close to his chest.

“The hell I’m gonna calm down," Harry hugged Louis tightly. “She could’ve hurt you. She hurt you.”

“I know you now might be infatuated by him but—“ Sophia started with wide and slightly scared eyes.

“Will you shut up!” Harry regretted that growl as soon as he felt Louis whimper. “He isn't Liam’s lover,” he said softer, trying to calm his omega down. “And I’m not saying this because he’s been with me all the time and Liam has been handling the businesses since then. But because I trust Louis more than anyone and if he says he isn’t cheating on me with Liam…”

Louis faintly whispered. “I’ve only seen Liam twice in my life.”

“You’re a—”

Harry cut Sophia off. “Disrespect my omega again and consider any partnership we have together done.”

“Harry…” Sophia whispered in disbelief.

“I think it’s better if you leave, Mrs. Payne," Poppy said with a stern voice. Harry didn’t even notice when she showed up in the living room. “Now,” she insisted with an authoritative tone.

Louis was still shaking in his arms and Harry was so grateful he was getting better at controlling his scents, quickly trying to scent mark him and calm him down with it.

“Come here, love. Let’s sit down," Harry said as he pulled the omega down his lap. When he sensed he was calmer, he gently whispered. “So… my wife?”

“God…” Louis whined against Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t even know what to say. I’m so ashamed.”

“I just don’t get it," Harry whispered against his temple. “If you thought I was a married man… Why did you accept my proposition to live with me?”

“Because for the first time in my life I decided to be selfish and take what I wanted. I’m not proud of it and I tried to stay away so many times. I swear to god," Louis said with pleading and distressed eyes. Harry released another wave of pheromones to calm his omega down. “But as soon as Niall told me you—well not you but the guy he was seeing and him had an open relationship with his wife and him… I just had to give us a chance.”

“So… you really went for it even when you thought I was your best friend’s partner?” Harry suppressed a chuckle and kissed Louis’ jaw.

“Stop, it’s not funny," Louis squirmed in his lap. “I really _really_ am not proud of that. I just thought it was my chance to taste a bit of happiness,” he then added whispering. “Even when you didn’t like me.”

Harry tensed. “Not like you?” He cupped Louis’ face with both hands. “I was dying to claim you since the first day I saw you. You looked like a walking dream.” He kissed Louis tenderly. “When I said there was no one else. I meant it. Long before you came into my life, there was no one. And the few that were, didn’t compare with how I feel right now. Nobody will. I can’t see my future with anyone but you… also Niall ?? Baby, really?”

“I just thought… you guys were so close that one time and then you pleased him in everything he asked you—”

“I certainly didn’t do that…” Harry said laughing. “Bobby asked me to check on his little brother and I did. I’ve known Niall since we both were kids, he’s like an annoying sibling or something.”

“No but… you did everything he asked… remember the leftovers and then the desserts?”

“Well…” Harry felt his cheek heat up. “About that…. The bag full of desserts… it was all me. Niall never asked me to give you anything; I just used him as an excuse to see you again. And baby, you really thought those were our leftovers? I asked Niall what your favorite foods were and ordered everything he told me. I just said they were leftovers because I felt like a dumb teenager.” 

This would be a great moment for the earth to open and swallow Harry whole.

Louis was still frowning. Harry tried to smooth it with his thumb with not much success. “Then... why didn’t you want to tell Niall about us? And the ring with the NH?”

Harry took a deep breath. “I’ve never been married, but I was engaged once. His name was Nicholas," The alpha could see realization fill Louis’ eyes. “I—I thought he was my bondmate, only because he made me believe he was. I guess Bobby or some of our other friends in common told him what happened with my mom and how I felt about people leaving their bondmates and… he used that against me.” Harry shrugged.

“Turns out, the only reason I—and probably every single person at that party—could smell him was because he stopped taking his suppressants the same day he found out via Bob—one of my best friends since high school and his actual bondmate—what was my scent. He deceived me and deceived the only person that could made me feel guilty enough to propose him, my mom.” 

“That bastard.” Louis growled. Since the first time Harry met Louis, he’d never seen him this mad.

“Easy baby, calm down. He doesn’t matter anymore. I—struggled with that for the longest time and even after you came into my life, I still was struggling… if there’s a thing that I regret the most about not seeking help sooner it’s that I hurt you when the only thing you were giving me was love and pretty pouts.”

“You didn’t hurt me," Louis frowned as he rubbed his nose against Harry’s. “Sure, you were grumpy and loved to play hot and cold with me, but it wasn’t on purpose. You were just hurting.”

“In these past months I’ve learned a lot of things, but one of the most important is that my past shouldn’t justify my present mistakes. I should take responsibility for those. You didn’t deserve to be treated with anything but love and respect since the first day I met you.”

“You’re a good good man," Louis smiled softly and lovingly before pouting. 

“What’s wrong, angel?”

“My iced coffee, you spilled it all over the floor," Louis faked a sniff.

Harry felt a smile bloom in his face. “Did I?” He didn’t even remember that happening, Louis hummed in response. “I can make you one.” He softly kissed Louis’ nose.

“But… the whipped cream," Louis whispered against his chin.

That boy would _definitely_ be the death of Harry and Harry for his part would gladly die for him.

..

**EPILOGUE**

**HARRY**

It’d been almost three years of laughter, hard work and so, so much love. It wasn’t always easy but even on their most difficult days they knew they had each other, always.

Harry met Louis’ mom and family as soon they made things official. Harry didn’t know a house could be so full of chaos and happiness at the same time. He craved something like that all his life but thought it was just fantasies people fed you while growing up. So he never dared to dream too much but there they were, playing with Louis’ little siblings, ready to start a family of their own.

He remembered the knowing smile on Louis’ mom face. She was a smart woman so she clearly knew what Harry’s intentions were. They talked for hours that day, she told him how difficult it was for her to raise her kids alone but how good every single one of them were and that seeing their smiles at the end of a long day was enough to keep going. When Harry whispered that he wished his mom would’ve loved him like that, she simply replied that every love and pain was different and that nobody ever should judge a person in need of help. That sometimes when hope has the bitterest of the tastes, is when we should hold on to it even more.

..

Louis and Harry’s mom made the strangest pair. They spent hours talking about weird old shows and odd recipes none of them dared to try. Louis showed her the ropes of online dating — Harry almost had a stroke when Louis casually commented to him how she had already gone on three dates, Louis having the final approval — only omegas, of course. Harry’s mom was so enchanted by Louis that by the time he subtly commented how therapy had helped his mom and him after his father passed away, she easily reflected she had wanted to try it for a long time and that she felt it was finally the right time for her. 

That same night Harry cried for the first time in front of Louis. It was as if a big weight that he didn’t know he was carrying was lifted from his body. His mom was seeking help, she was going to be happy. Louis told him therapy didn’t quite work like magic, that would take time and effort, and that he was sure his mom wasn’t always unhappy. Harry kissed him harder after that.

..

Harry officially met Earl at Louis’ graduation. He looked so much healthier than the first time he saw a glimpse of him when he dropped Louis at the shelter a few times ago. He wasn’t afraid to show his proud tears and was one of the ones who cheered the loudest when Louis’ name was mentioned. He confessed to him that he didn’t trust Harry in the beginning, sure he was going to hurt his kid and how bad he felt when it finally happened. He also told him how all his fears went away the first time he saw him with Louis. _“You can’t hide love, and it was all over your face.”_

The situation with Niall and Liam was still a bit awkward. Liam still couldn’t look Louis in the eyes, even after he reassured him that it was all a big misunderstanding. Niall refused to talk with Louis for months, claiming that no matter that Louis hadn’t betrayed him, he’d let an alpha come between them. Harry thought it was pure bullshit and that Niall only enjoyed playing hard to get. 

..

Talking about awkward, if the situation between Niall and Liam was strained, the one with Zayn wasn’t any better. To Harry – and almost everyone else who wasn’t Louis — it was clear Zayn had strong feelings towards the omega. It was undeniable and he never tried to hide it. Harry liked and hated that about him; he liked it because he was upfront but never disrespectful and was a devoted friend who loved Louis fiercely, he hated it for those exact same reasons. Nonetheless, he was glad Louis had a friend like him in his life. Because if there was something Louis deserved it was that love.

Harry knew well that the only reason Zayn never made a move wasn’t because he didn’t stand a chance against him but because he knew this time they just weren’t meant to be.

_“We are star-crossed lovers," Zayn rasped one night staring longingly at a sleeping Louis. They had been drinking and smoking all night, Louis insisted he wanted his two favorite boys to get along. Harry didn’t have the heart to inform him that that was never going to happen. “Did you know… in almost every single universe, we almost made it, but something happens.” He said as he took a drag from his blunt. “Sometimes it’s you, other times it’s our stubbornness. But be sure of this, in every universe, we love each other, deeply and no matter how far apart we are.”_

_Harry wanted to punch him. Alas, Harry almost always wanted to punch Zayn. But that night he really was close to actually doing it._

_“Hey,” Harry said with saccharine tone and cold eyes. “Maybe you’re already getting it right… in another life, where you both are cats.”_

So there was good, there was bad and there was ugly. They both were flesh, blood and fucked up humans. But they also were growing, learning, bettering themselves and that was what mattered. 

And that’s how after three years of family, friends and kittens, a wedding and a honeymoon, Harry was finally taking Louis to his wedding gift. A gift that took almost a year to build.

**LOUIS**

“Harry… where are we going?” Louis asked. Harry had blindfolded him since before leaving their house.

“Remember you gave me the plans for your dream house… for the future?” Harry said, gently guiding Louis towards his surprise.

Louis’ breath hitched. He remembered giving Harry the blue prints. It was not only Louis’ dream house but the project into which he put years, sweat and all his love. “Yes.”

“Well…” Harry said while taking Louis’ blinders off. “The future is now,” he whispered in the shell of Louis’ ear.

It was just like Louis pictured it—no, it was even better. He designed every inch of the house but never in his wildest dreams could he dare to picture the land. It was perfect, from its breathtaking view of the mountains to its beautiful gardens. 

“I love it,” Louis whispered with tears in his eyes. “I love everything, thank you so much,” he said hugging Harry.

“I had a lot of help, even Zayn helped with the decoration.”

Louis choked out a teary laugh. “Really?”

“Mhm, I only put my foot down when he started talking about a graffiti room," Harry joked.

“The garden looks gorgeous.”

“Wanna go out and see it?” Harry asked, already dragging Louis to the garden. “I also had help with it.”

Louis was about to ask what he was talking about when he saw a figure fixing some orchids… orchids? “Oh my god, Earl!” Louis screamed in glee, running towards the old man.

“Kiddo!” Earl yelled back as he opened his arms to hug Louis. “Guess who has a new job in a big house!”

“You’re going to work here…” Louis whispered

“I’m gonna be your new gardener," Earl said proudly.

“He refused to stay here without payment," Harry said, holding Louis from behind by his waist.

“I wasn’t going to work for free! Now if you excuse me, these plants aren’t gonna take care of themselves," said Earl before leaving.

Louis turned to face Harry. “Thank you, so so much. I don’t know what I did to deserve this… you.”

“I ask myself the same question about you every morning when I wake up," Harry said kissing his cheek. “How this—this incredible man showed up in front of me, fearless and full of beauty inside out – and from all the people in the world— he chose to be with me. I promised myself I'd never let anyone play with my heart but you didn’t want to play with it, you just want to share yours with me. You told me the people who are meant to stay, they do, no matter what. And… here we are.” Harry said before kissing Louis’ lips. He knew he had tears dropping down his eyes but couldn’t care less when his husband was kissing and loving him so tenderly.

“Well…” Louis said, finally breaking the kiss. “They don’t stay no matter what _exactly_ , they stay when you, you know… _respect_ them and _take care_ of them, just like they take care of you and—” Before he could finish he was kissing Louis like his life depended on it. “Stop kissing me silly.” Louis giggled against Harry’s lips.

“I didn’t kiss you silly, it’s just that my husband is so hot and smart, sometimes it overwhelms me that he’s in fact all mine," Harry grunted leaving small kisses all over Louis’ face.

“Hey… remember the day you said you wanted to bond so all your family would be safe?” Louis whispered after Harry started nuzzling his matting gland.

“Yeah," Harry tenderly bit his neck.

“I want that too," Louis gasped out. Harry’s breath hitched.

“Do you want to bond with me and then have pretty babies who are as smart as you?” Harry said with eyes full of hope and happiness before kissing Louis again.

“I want to have everything with you and more," Louis whispered against his husband’s lips.

And they did.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> CW:  
> • Mentions of Harry and Niall as soulmates. Nothing too serious to actually tag it but here’s your warning.  
> . There's no infidelity between HL.  
> • Mention of an arrangement were money is given to one of the parts but isn't used as an exchange for sexual favors. They do have sex while in it but both are consenting and willing adults and neither of both parties use this fact to create power plays.  
> • Mentions of past abusive relationships.  
> • A lot of miscommunication. Please talk with your partners, communication is 🔑. 
> 
> I'm a bit nervous cause this is my first abo fic ever but I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it. If you want you can come say “Hi!” [ here](https://twitter.com/outropeace), send me a cc about how you felt about the fic [ here](https://curiouscat.me/outropeace) or send me an ask on [ Tumblr](https://outropeace.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Again thanks a lot for reading <3


End file.
